Le journal intime de Nicholas Wilde
by xX-G0thik4-Xx
Summary: J'ai vu Zootopie et j'avais rédigé y a un an le début de cette fanfiction sous forme de journal intime de Nick à partir du moment où il se fait rejeter par les scoots ! Mais j'ai mis une pause après avoir lu une super fanfiction sur ce beau Disney et après par faute de temps de lire et d'écrire par la même occasion. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Le journal ira jusque le présent!
1. Jour 1-2-3 et 4 (Nick 9 ans)

**J'écris ici, à partir du jour où Nick s'est fait rejeté par les scoots, il va raconter du coup comment ça l'a mené à être ce qu'il est maintenant, c'est à dire dans le film Zootopie qu'on peut voir.  
**

 **J'essaye de respecter le fait qu'il n'a que 9 ans et qu'il ne peut pas trop dire de mots trop élaborés pour son âge !**

 **J'ai reprise cette fanfiction, au moins un an après ^^' donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de faux raccords sur ce que je voulais dire et sur certains mots !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Journal de Nicholas Wilde :_**

 **1** **er** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui maman m'avait enfin offert mon uniforme tout neuf de ranger, ce que je rêvais depuis longtemps, j'allais enfin pouvoir faire partie des rangers scoot juniors, d'une bande ! Ma casquette, le tee- shirt, le short sans oublier le foulard, la tenue parfaite et qui m'allait super bien, j'étais très heureux, super content et tellement fier.

Dans la soirée, à l'heure où il fallait que j'y aille, j'ai couru jusqu'à Zootopia Juniors Rangers troop 914 pour aller faire mon serment et être officiellement ranger, je courrais jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit convenu, les autres rangers m'attendaient j'étais tellement heureux. J'étais tellement fier, j'avais bien révisé et je m'étais super entraîné. Lorsque j'arrivais en courant, le chef de la bande me dit : « alors Nick, t'es prêt pour l'initiation », arrivé en bas de l'escalier, je lui dis : « oui je suis super prêt les gars » fier d'être arrivé là et d'avoir une bande de copains qui vivait pour les mêmes envies et mêmes rêves que moi. J'étais trop impatient !

Je tapais dans les mains de mes futurs camarades, hyper excité fier et tout content de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, soudain le chef éteignit la lumière, j'eu un peu l'angoisse de ce qui m'attendait puis une lumière m'arriva dans les yeux du chef, ce qui me rassura quand le chef affirma : « Très bien maintenant, tu vas lever ta patte droite et réciter le serment », je levais ma patte et dit aussitôt : « Moi Nicholas Wilde promet d'être courageux, loyal, obligeant et digne de confiance » je voyais le chef se tournait un peu vers les autres puis vers moi et me dire : « même si tu es un renard ? ».

Mais à ce moment-là je n'ai plus rien compris, pleins de questions me sont venus en tête mais surtout j'éprouvais de la peur et aussi un peu de déception, pourquoi être un renard changerait tout ? J'ai envie de servir aussi comme eux, je comprends pas… je n'ai eu le temps de dire que : « Quoi ? mais… » mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit de ressentir autre chose car le chef me poussa à terre et là : ma peur grandit encore et encore je savais pas jusqu'où ça pouvait aller.

Je respirais trop fort par peur et parce que j'arrivais pu à respirer comme je devais respirer, et ils m'attrapèrent, je me débattais, je les suppliais, leur disais : « non, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait les gars ? non, s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que j'ai mal fait ».

Je sentais leur haine, leur rage, leur méchanceté et leur force me plaquer, me plaquer de force me retenir que le chef me mis une muselière que je continuais à crier : « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? noooonn… » J'avais envie de pleurer, la muselière, l'humiliation, la peur, le mal que ça me faisait car ils me retenaient les bras très fort et puis j'avais mal au cœur aussi comme si y avait quelque chose qui me pinçait à cet endroit.

Comment j'allais m'en sortir, je me débattais, je ne savais plus quoi faire mais le chef de la bande continuait sur sa lancée : « tu crois quand même pas qu'on allait faire confiance à un renard sans muselière » ce qui me blessa encore plus, et il rajouta « t'es encore plus bête que t'en as l'air » et ils me lâchaient enfin mais j'avais tellement peur que je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni ce qu'ils allaient me faire, mes rêves détruits, et ma possibilité de m'intégrer fichue parce qu'ils me prenaient pour un sauvage alors que pourtant ce sont eux les méchants. En plus, ils ont dit que j'étais bête, j'avais appris tout par cœur, j'étais très intelligent, et comme ils disent les renards sont censés être intelligent, je voulais participer à ce qu'ils faisaient car j'étais intelligent aussi, je me suis très entraîné, j'étais vraiment beaucoup déçu.

Ils se sont tous mis à rire, j'étais tétanisé de peur mais j'ai réussi à m'en aller : je me suis enfui en courant et en respirant vraiment très fort car j'avais peur tellement peur que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir d'air surtout avec cette muselière, et ils ont sortis : « ah et il va se mettre à chialer ! ».

J'étais dehors contre le mur, j'étais caché, je les entendais rire alors que je respirais fort et j'avais mal partout et surtout au coeur, ma colère montait en même temps j'essayais d'enlever cette fichue muselière quand j'ai su après dix secondes à tirer dessus et de colère dessus, en la jetant au fond : ma colère commençait à partir mais après c'était plus les larmes qui arrivaient, j'étais triste vraiment très triste , dégouté aussi et très déçu, j'avais vraiment très mal au cœur vraiment très mal comme si on m'avait blessé à cet endroit-là et je commençais à pleurer à pleurer me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'avais eu ça ? Est-ce que je le méritai ?

En rentrant chez moi, je ne dis rien à ma maman, rien du tout je ne lui montra rien du tout pour ne pas la blesser, je lui ai juste dit que j'avais raté les tests et que ce n'était pas fait pour moi je n'étais pas assez sportif, j'inventai un mensonge, je ne voulais pas montrer qu'on m'avait blessé, et je me disais que je ne le montrerai plus jamais à personne.

C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'écrire un journal aujourd'hui pour y écrire mon changement, mes décisions, et ce que je venais de me rendre compte mais surtout ce que je ne dirais à personne car à qui faire confiance dans ce monde ? Puisque personne n'avait confiance aux renards et après ce que j'avais eu dans la soirée ? Alors les autres pensaient ça sur les renards et peu importe ce que l'on fasse cela ne changerait pas ? à quoi bon se donner alors ? à quoi bon être autrement ? Je décidai donc de devenir comme on décrivait les renards… Comme ça, je ne serai plus blessé… Ce journal est l'endroit où je confie mes pensées, mes blessures et tout ce que je ne montre pas devant les autres pour éviter à nouveau ce que je trouve injuste et ce qui me fait mal.

J'ai 9 ans et maintenant, je me méfie de tout le monde et je vais tout faire pour ne plus avoir de sentiments et devenir un vrai renard !

 **2** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui j'essayais de ne plus penser à hier, j'avais pris la décision d'être un vrai renard alors j'ai demandé à ma maman de me raconter ce qu'elle faisait à mon âge et ce que papa pouvait bien faire lui aussi à mon âge. Elle m'avait encore demandé ce qui m'avait fait changé d'avis et je lui avais répondu : « Tu sais maman, je ne crois pas que ce soit la place d'un renard, en plus j'ai du mal à courir trop vite sans avoir un problème après pour respirer alors j'avais peur de ne pas tenir », je sais que c'était un mensonge mais je ne voulais pas la décevoir ni la faire pleurer comme moi hier surtout que si je l'avais vu pleurer j'aurai pleuré moi aussi, ma maman avait tout fait pour moi et ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de la voir pleurer parce que j'étais malheureux et que j'avais eu des problèmes hier avec les faux copains.

Ma maman avait fait une drôle de tête quand j'avais dit « la place des renards », j'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça car elle me dit : « De quoi parles-tu Nicholas ? Tout le monde a sa place où que ce soit, que tu sois un renard ou non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de place pour les renards… Mais si tu es malade quand tu cours de trop et que tu as du mal aux épreuves dans ce cas n'y va plus, tant pis, ne te rend pas malade pour ça même si c'est ton rêve, au moins tu as conscience que ta santé est plus importante, c'est bien mon petit justicier ! »

Ce qu'avait dit ma maman me touchait, et je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas le seul à penser que c'était injuste de dire que les renards n'avaient pas leur place aux rangers, et ça me donnait l'envie de me venger.

Ma maman m'avait donc raconter quand elle était petite et en fait ça ne ressemblait pas à ce que m'avait décrit les méchants d'hier sur les renards, papa lui faisait apparemment pleins de bêtises elle m'a dit avec une bande de pote, des blagues, des farces elle dit qu'il était rusé petit et malin pour avoir n'importe qui dans son jeu, qu'elle l'avait aimé parce qu'il la faisait rire et jouait bien le jeu, qu'elle savait même pas le jour où il allait l'épouser qu'il le ferait parce qu'il avait tellement bien cacher et fait rire qu'on aurait pas dit !

Je m'étais dit que papa était peut être rusé alors donc fallait que j'attende qu'il rentre du travail pour en savoir plus et devenir un vrai renard…

Quand mon papa est rentré, tard comme d'habitude du travail, il était un peu épuisé, mon papa travail dure pour nous il m'avait dit un jour.

Je suis arrivé vers lui et je lui ai demandé comment on devait faire pour devenir un vrai renard. Mon père très fatigué m'avait répondu qu'il fallait savoir se servir de son flair et travailler ingénieusement avant de s'endormir.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait me dire par-là. Mais je voulais vraiment comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je me suis couché dans mon lit, je viens d'écrire mon tout premier journal intime pour me libérer d'un poids que je ne veux donner à personne et je m'apprête à aller dormir, demain je réfléchirais à tout ça… En attendant, j'essaye de me remettre de cette soirée, des larmes me viennent encore aux yeux, je ne saurais pas dire s'il y a de la tristesse, du dégoût, de la déception, de la haine, du désir de vengeance, de la colère ou encore de la souffrance. Ce que je sais c'est que je suis tout retourné à l'intérieur de moi, je n'arrive plus à contrôler quoique ce soit et j'ai sans arrêt envie de pleurer…

 **3** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Ce matin en me réveillant, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour dans les quartiers afin de me vider l'esprit, car la soirée d'hier m'était restée en tête et j'avais toujours une boule à la gorge.

En me promenant dans des quartiers peu fréquentés, les endroits où justement je voulais aller pour être tranquille, j'ai fait la connaissance de Finnick, un fennec. Il trainait dans les fonds de quartier et venait de se battre. Il m'a dit « Hey petit renard ? », je suis donc allé vers lui et il a continué « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » je lui ai répondu que je venais me vider l'esprit mais il insista pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je sois aussi triste, en colère et malheureux. Je lui ai donc raconté ma mésaventure d'hier et il m'a tout de suite répondu : « Tu sais, les gens nous voient comme des mauvais, alors je cherche pas je me comporte comme ils me voient comme ça, je ne serais pas accusé pour rien ». Je réfléchis et je lui répondis « Tu as raison… » en baissant la tête. A ce moment-là, pour me faire sourire, il me dit : « On va aller défoncer leur QG, je m'en fou, ils avaient pas à te rendre aussi triste ! ». J'étais tellement déterminé et en colère que je l'ai suivi. « Tu as raison, ils n'ont pas à nous traiter de la sorte parce que nous sommes des renards ou des fennecs… »

On est arrivé au Zootopia Juniors Rangers troop 914 et Finnick a cassé une fenêtre avec un gros galet, on est rentré par-là, je me suis mis à déchirer toutes leurs cartes, leurs papiers et Finnick a mis le désordre partout. Il a même tagué certains murs, certaines tables, certaines chaises… Il en a cassé aussi, il a cassé des tables, des chaises, fait un trou dans le tableau de craie en les insultants de « racistes » de « mauvaises langues », « d'abrutis », de « lâches » et j'en passe.

Il écrivit même : « Scoots intolérants et dénigrants, où est la réalité ? » sur un mur avec un tag.

Finnick, écrivait pas mal de mots leur disant qu'ils n'étaient pas digne d'être scoot en traitant les autres, et les prédateurs de la sorte. Qu'ils étaient méprisables et déplacés, stupides, hargneux, malsains, mauvais, abrutis, sans aucune éducation, in-civilisés et que c'est pour cela qu'il méritait ce bordel dans le QG à l'image de ce qu'ils étaient.

Évidemment, je sentais bien qu'ils se douteraient, même si la police n'arrivait pas avant qu'on s'en aille, qu'ils sauraient que j'étais responsable aussi de ce désordre.

Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui et de finir de désordonner Zootopia Juniors Rangers troop 914, j'avais enlevé les rideaux par terre et avait piétiné dessus. Finnick avait même craché dessus en les insultants « d'enfoirés ». Il avait également cassé toutes les craies contre le tableau, je les avais piétinés aussi, par rage. J'avais une larme à l'œil, mais Finnick me prit par l'épaule et me dit « T''inquiètes t'es plus digne que d'être dans ce genre d'endroit avec des soit-disant scoot qui n'ont pas appris la tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit… Et encore moins l'ouverture aux autres, ce ne sont pas de vrais scoot Nick, tu permets je t'appelle Nick ? Au lieu de Nicholas… ils n'ont rien avoir avec des vrais scoot qui eux sont plus ouvert ! Laisse-tomber, ils n'ont ce qu'ils méritent, personne ne sait ce qu'est vraiment d'être un scoot… T'es mieux que ça Nick !»

Je me sentais plus soulagé, jusqu'à ce que les policiers arrivent et nous prennent. Je sais que maman n'a jamais été aussi honteuse, j'ai baissé la tête, Finnick m'a alors dit « Nicolas ?! Raconte à ta mère la raison… Tu sais très bien que tu peux pas garder ça pour toi… Fallait que tu fasses ça ! »

J'expliquais alors à ma mère la raison qui m'avait poussé à suivre ce chemin. Elle sembla attristée et me demanda de ne plus voir Finnick. Mais je lui répondis que lui au moins m'accepter et que je faisais vraiment parti d'une bande. Elle baissa la tête et refusa de me gronder d'avantage. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que j'avais raison. Donc, ensuite avec Finnick, on s'est donné un endroit à se rejoindre le lendemain et il m'a appelé par un surnom « Nick » ! J'avais enfin un surnom, une bande, un ami qui m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais, même en tant que renard.

Je pensais pouvoir faire tout avec Finnick, y compris dans mon avenir, et le métier quand je serais grand, qui pour lui serait adapté au renard sans qu'on nous reproche quoique ce soit ou qu'on nous accuse à tort. Il avait raison autant être ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils voient de nous comme ça les accusations ne sont pas pour rien.

Le soir, papa n'eut pas la force de crier après moi, il était fatigué, il me dit quand même : « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » Alors je lui ai expliqué la raison, il souffla et me dit : « Malheureusement, le racisme a toujours existé, faut être plus fort et ne pas céder à leurs bêtises, donc certainement pas réagir comme tu l'as fait, tu devrais être plus rusé toi qui est un renard… »

Ce que me dit à la fin papa, je m'en souvins, dorénavant j'agirais plus intelligemment, plus réfléchis, plus rusé afin de ne pas me faire prendre.

Cet après-midi, nous aurions dû partir avant l'arrivée des policiers, mais tant pis, maintenant c'était fait. Et puis, ces idiots au moins, j'avais vu leurs tête toutes écœurées, et tristes, comme moi, justice par rapport à ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ! Et ils avaient pu voir ma vengeance, pu voir que c'était moi, donc je n'ai pas de regrets là-dessus ! Je m'étais défoulé et j'avais pu exprimer mon ressenti et faire comprendre le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait.

Demain, j'espérais retrouver Finnick afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire d'amusant et être enfin avec un ami de confiance qui me comprend et qui me défend.

 **4** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé assez tard, et je suis parti rejoindre Finnick à l'endroit qu'on avait dit. Et je l'ai vu en train de m'attendre avec des meubles anciens récupérés à la décharge.

Je l'ai regardé en me demandant ce qu'il faisait avec puis je suis allé le rejoindre.

Il m'a dit « Nick, tu vois ces vieux meubles pourris ? », je lui ai répondu : « Oui.. » et il m'a alors dit : « On va les repeindre et les retaper pour les revendre, comme ça on pourra aller voir un cinéma ensemble tu veux ? » je lui répondis « Oui mais ces meubles tu les as eu où ? » il me dit « dans une décharge, ça m'a rien coûté, les gens n'en veulent plus car c'est vieux et que la mode change, nous on va les embellir comme ça les gens auront l'impression que c'est mieux et ils les achèteront… Les gens ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils jettent ! »

On prit les meubles avec un diable et on les mit de côté, Finnick avait quelques outils, on ponça et enleva les coups avec, Finnick m'apprit quelques astuces puis on peint tout en nouvelle couleur.

On ramena les meubles sur la brocante d'à côté, à un emplacement tout au bout, nos meubles étant si visible au loin, attira les gens. Évidemment, nous n'avions pas payé l'emplacement quand quelqu'un nous demanda, alors que je n'étais pas au courant qu'il le fallait, Finnick répondit « Mon père m'a chargé de vendre nos meubles pour lui, il a payé cet emplacement ». Les gens nous laissèrent tranquille, surtout que Finnick avait pris un air très innocent, c'est là que je me rendis compte que finalement c'était plus facile qu'on ne le croyait de berner les gens sur l'apparence comme l'avaient fait les scoot et comme nous le faisions en ce moment même en vendant des meubles de la décharge. Mais j'étais tellement écœuré par les gens que ça ne me posait plus de problèmes.

Les meubles partirent plus vite que je ne le pensais et Finnick se mit à compter la liasse de billet. Il me dit « Tu vois, Nick, faut pas vendre trop cher ni peu cher, sinon les gens se méfient ! Un conseil ! »

Puis il rajouta : « Comme prévu, on va au ciné ! Le reste on verra pour demain ou pour s'acheter des glaces et des bonbons ! »

Nous sommes donc partis ensuite au cinéma, on a été voir un film de bandits, moi qui n'avait pas l'habitude, j'avoue qu'en la compagnie de Finnick j'ai trouvé ça amusant et pas mal.

Ensuite, nous sommes allés acheter des glaces et des bonbons, et là, nous avons songé à pas mal de manière de se faire de l'argent.

J'avais remarqué qu'avoir de l'argent comme ça aussi facilement, nous permettait d'être autonome et de pouvoir faire pleins d'activités et ce que l'on voulait après. Sachant que mon papa et ma maman ne gagnait pas grand-chose, c'était vraiment super, car je n'avais jamais pu aller au cinéma et m'acheter autant de glaces et friandises !

Je me suis dit que plus tard, nous devrions nous spécialiser Finnick et moi dans la revente de trucs par-ci par-là en se faisant un paquet d'argent, ça m'éviterait de finir comme mes parents à galérer pour le moindre achat.

J'avais finalement passé une bonne journée et je suis rentré assez tard, j'ai mangé, ma mère avait l'air soucieuse, je l'ai rassuré un peu même si elle n'aimait pas me savoir avec Finnick, je lui ai dit que de toute façon, il était le seul à m'accepter en tant qu'amis que je m'amusais et qu'on avait été au cinéma… sans trop lui dire trop de détails sur comment on avait trouvé l'argent etc.

Je suis donc ensuite parti dans ma chambre afin d'écrire le récit de ma journée dans mon journal intime.

Je compte retrouver encore Finnick demain et jusqu'à la fin des vacances avant la reprise scolaire, je songe aussi à arrêter l'école le plus tôt possible afin de créer une espèce de boutique avec Finnick où nous revendrions plein de vieilles choses réaménagés !

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et ne vous en faites pas nous arriverons bientôt aussi au présent, c'est à dire à l'histoire que l'on connaît afin de savoir ce que ressent Nick, assez mystérieux dans Zootopie sur ses ressentis ^^'**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'essaye de vérifier mon orthographe, car Word parfois s'amuse à corriger seul des trucs et me fait des mots terriblement affreux ou alors parfois avec la fatigue j'oublie des accords, quand j'écris le soir ou je tape des mots pas dans le bon sens et Word corrige aussi !**

 **J'espère retrouver du monde pour le prochain chapitre avec plusieurs jours de la vie de Nick décrite dans son journal intime !**

 **Je vous aime fort mes cher(s)/ chère(s) lecteurs/Lectrices ! Bonne soirée !**

 **Gothikana**


	2. Jour 5-6-7 et 8 (Nick 9 ans)

**Coucou chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **Désolée pour le délai dépassé pour laetitialfw, avec tout ce que j'avais à faire et puis pour tout te dire, comme tu as marqué un chapitre par semaine, j'ai délaissé un peu mon autre fanfiction à laquelle je tiens beaucoup aussi sur Akatsuki No Yona, pour laquelle j'avais plus d'idées et de facilité d'écrire car là écrire à la place d'un petit de 9 ans c'est compliqué à cause du vocabulaire limité pour un enfant de 9 ans ^^ compliqué au début, mais hâte d'être arrivée au moment où il rencontre Judy, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne va pas durer ^^'**

 **CoolMhouse, comme d'habitude tu me retrouve pour toutes mes fanfictions ^^' J'espère ne pas te décevoir car pour moi celle-ci est celle que j'ai la moins réussi pour le moment :( mais bon, elle va être meilleure au moment où Nick sera adulte ;) Je vous le promet !**

 **En espérant ne pas vous décevoir, voici le chapitre suivant, du journal de Nicholas Wilde !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **5** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui, je suis allé rejoindre Finnick, il venait d'être tombé sur des personnes pas très sympas, il leur avait mis une bonne raclé. En fait, j'étais très admiratif de Finnick, il savait se débrouiller seul, trouver un moyen de se faire de l'argent, se défendre, pas se faire avoir par les gens, j'avais même l'impression que c'était lui qui réussissait à berner les gens…

J'étais étonné de voir sa façon de parler et de son air d'innocence lorsqu'il mentait. Il était très convaincant, en réalité, il y a quelques jours ça m'aurait gêné, mais là après tout ce que j'avais pu voir des personnes, et de leur cruauté derrière leur visage d'ange et de douces proie, je me disais qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Quand je suis arrivé, il avait déjà une liasse de billets avec lui et il m'a dit : « Bon ciné ? Bonbecs ? Spectacles ? Jeux ? Piscine ? Bowling ? Patinoire ? Choisis »

La première chose qui me vient en tête, savoir comment il avait eu cet argent, la deuxième : « chouette on va s'amuser », je ne voulais pas trop questionner Finnick comme un policier, ni trahir sa confiance donc je ne lui ai pas demandé et je lui ai demandé ce que lui préférais, il m'a répondu que c'était à moi de choisir, alors j'ai décidé d'aller au bowling !

Là-bas on avait vu un groupe de jeunes, des adolescents qui pariaient leur mise, ce qui donna une idée à Finnick.

«Nick, on va faire la partie, après on regardera les parties de ces jeunes là-bas et on viendra tous les jours, on misera à leur place sur les gagnants… » Voici mots pour mots ce qu'il me dit, je lui ai répondu : « Mais Finnick c'est pas très honnête de remiser sur eux ce qu'ils ont fait et prendre toute leur mise alors que c'est leur jeux… »

Il me répondit alors : « Tu l'as vu dans la vie être honnête c'est se faire niquer ! Aller viens ! T'as eu une bonne idée mon gars, venir au bowling ! T'en as encore des choses à apprendre ! Soit tu es malin et tu réussis, soit tu es crétin et tu te fais avoir… c'est comme ça la vie ! »

On a fait notre partie et après on est allé voir les jeunes, et Finnick a retenu leur façon de jouer.

Il m'a donné rendez-vous au bowling pour demain, j'avais bien réfléchi et il avait raison soit t'es rusé soit t'es pigeonné !

Je préférais être rusé et non pigeonné !

 **6** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé Finnick au bowling, le groupe de jeunes, comme l'avait prédit Finnick était encore présent et faisait des paris. Du coup avec Finnick on n'en perdait pas une miette.

On faisait parfois des sorties pour pas que ça paraisse suspect, et je me souviens même qu'avec Finnick, on a échangé quelques vêtements à chaque fois qu'on rentrait et sortait de ce bowling.

Au final, on s'est retrouvé au QG de Finnick, une espèce de cabane avec des vieilles planches dans un square débarras et Finnick, s'est assis sur un pneu avant de dire : « Ecoute Nick, maintenant, on a pu repérer leurs gestes quand il allait gagner ou perdre, suffit de prendre la mise avant et après de se barrer, mais on va attendre une grande partie, genre à 18h lorsque tout le monde vient après le travail. »

J'avais acquiescé de la tête mais j'étais un peu effrayé.

Il m'a donc dit « à demain mec ! J'espère que tu seras à l'heure, mais avant si tu veux on ira au ciné… ça va te détendre un peu t'as l'air tendu ! »

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'étais un peu tendu et ma mère l'a ressenti, je lui ai dit que c'était rien, que j'avais eu peur avec une voiture à vélo. C'était bien la première fois que je mentais à ma mère, mise à part, lorsque je me suis fait rejeté par les scoots, mais j'avais pas le choix, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que je faisais et j'allais faire avec Finnick, elle ne l'aimait déjà pas et ne voulais pas que je reste avec lui.

Je mangeais donc sans rien dire à mes parents, mise à part des questions sur l'actualité, pour faire la discussion et ensuite j'allais me doucher et dormir, le lendemain allait être une journée forte en émotion.

 **7** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Je suis allé rejoindre Finnick, aujourd'hui à l'heure prévue au bowling, j'étais très mal à l'aise, stressé, j'avais une sorte de boule dans la gorge, j'essayais de garder mes petits tremblements pour moi. Faut dire aussi que c'est la première fois que je vais faire quelque chose d'aussi mal honnête et qui a l'air illégal.

Finnick me fit signe et je le vis me regardait bizarre, j'avais chaud et ça devait se voir sur moi que j'étais pas bien.

Finnick me dit : « Salut mec ! » en me faisant un check et après il rajouta : « Tu trembles ou je rêve ? Sérieux Nick me dit pas que tu flippes ? T'es pas une poule mouillée ! T'es un renard, mec ! On est rusé ! Rien ne peut nous arriver ! Aller ! Angoisses pas comme ça tu vas nous faire prendre ! »

J'essayais de paraître normal mais pour une première fois c'était compliqué. Finnick voyant mon problème, s'en servit à son avantage :

« C'est nous qui prenons les paris de nos potes ! T'inquiètes (dit-il me regardant), ton frère de cœur va gagner… aller ! Crois en lui soutiens-le » On s'était approché non loin de leur jeu et Finnick récoltait les billets, il avait parié sur un des gars qui avait fait un geste commun à celui d'hier lorsqu'il gagnait, je m'en souviens car j'ai une bonne mémoire.

A peine, ils eurent fini la partie que Finnick annonça que tout leur revenait donc, et qu'ils allaient chercher des boissons pour leur potes, c'est à ce moment-là qu'on est parti discrètement et rapidement du bowling.

Mon cœur battait très fort, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon.

J'étais essoufflé, on s'était arrêté dans une ruelle, Finnick regardait aux alentours puis il se mit à rire fort et me taper la main : « Bien joué mec ! »

Moi je souriais nerveusement, j'avais du mal à me remettre de cette peur mais ça m'avait donné une force incroyable.

Il regarda les billets et dit : « Regarde tout le blé qu'on a récolté ! »

J'avais pas réalisé au début, mais y en avait des tas de billets, c'était incroyable, la seule chose que j'ai réussi à dire c'est « Waouw » !

Finnick me dit que demain on se retrouverait au QG et que pour la peine j'avais le droit de choisir quel activité on ferait ! J'étais trop content !

 **8** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

J'avais pris vite fait à manger, et je dis à maman de passer une bonne journée en partant et claquant la porte derrière moi. J'arrivais au QG en courant et Finnick m'attendait déjà : « Hey mec ! Alors prêt pour s'amuser un peu ? La dernière fois tu m'avais dégoté un super endroit qui nous a permis de nous faire du fric… qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir aujourd'hui ? »

Je me suis demandé s'il allait pas encore trouver un moyen de se faire de l'argent en fonction de l'activité que l'on ferait. Mais bon, je dois avouer que c'est tentant aussi car après on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut, j'ai remarqué qu'avec l'argent on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait.

« Et si on allait à la nouvelle fête foraine ? » j'ai proposé à Finnick.

J'ai vu Finnick réfléchir et enfin faire un sourire ne me disant « Bonne idée mec ! »

On est allé à la fête foraine, on a fait quelques attractions mais Finnick était plus intéressé par les jeux d'argent et je l'ai vu un moment regardé comment ça fonctionnait. Et il m'a dit : « Mec tu vois si tu arrives à comprendre le système, tu peux toi les avoir avant qu'ils t'aient toi… car ces jeux-là généralement c'est des pompes à frics, c'est de l'arnaque mais quand t'as trouvé le truc c'est toi qui les arnaques au lieu qu'eux t'arnaques ! »

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai compris, où il voulait en venir donc du coup j'ai regardé les autres jouer et j'ai essayé de comprendre comment contre carré leur système qui faisait qu'on perd.

Dans un sens, il a raison, les gens se font de l'argent sur nous, les jeux on doit gagner aussi, si on joue c'est aussi pour à la fin avoir quelque chose !

Avec Finnick, on a regardé discrètement comment ça fonctionnait, au fur et à mesure du temps, on commençait à comprendre et on faisait aussi semblant de faire autre chose pour ne pas être repéré.

Sachant où Finnick voulait en venir à partir de 18h je lui ai dit : « Demain on se retrouve là pas vrai ? »

Finnick m'avait répondu : « T'as tout compris mec ! »

* * *

 **J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu, voilà comment Nick devient comment il est, c'est le commencement, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais ça commence ^^ Ensuite, voilà comment il connaît Finnick et comment il se "lie d'amitié" avec lui ^^**

 **J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous plait, je dois avouer qu'il me parait moins long que l'autre mais avec le délai j'ai eu du mal, ne vous en faites pas, une fois qu'on arrivera à Nick adulte, ça ira mieux ^^**

 **Gothikana**


	3. Jour 9-10-11 et 12 (Nick 9 ans)

**Coucou cher(s)/chère(s) lecteurs / lectrices ! Vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard, mais avec mes problèmes d'ordinateur, pour mon école et personnels, ça a été la course !**

 **Enfin, je vous présente la suite et j'avoue qu'elle me parait plus élaboré et j'ai moins honte que les chapitres d'avant ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

 **CoolMhouse : Oui, mais se sont des renards et fenneck : animaux très malins ! Dit dans Zootopie ! ^^' Ah non je ne vais pas te spoiler ^^' faut que tu regardes ! ^^ Tu verras s'ils se font choper ou pas ^^' Merci j'en ai besoin, j'ai 3 fanfictions à gérer en + d'autres scénarios à côté, des dessins et d'autres truc : études bientôt, trucs persos etc.**

 **Laetitialfw : Je te remercie c'est vraiment gentil, je t'avoue que ça me touche car j'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'adapter, là je le trouve vraiment bien j'ai tout fait pour vraiment m'améliorer car j'y tenais pour toi, il a pris du temps en plus avec mes problèmes qui se sont accumulés, mais vraiment je le trouve mieux que les 2 autres chapitres ! Effectivement, Nick reste le même et on le remarque, j'ai essayé de coller au maximum et de trouver une explication entre Nick qui veut être scoot et Nick qui est arnaqueur et c'est ce que j'ai ressenti chez Nick en l'analysant et j'ai voulu le transcrire dans ma fanfiction, je trouvais ça super important :) Ah bon ? Moi aussi j'adore Zootopia ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Aller go ! Après tout ce temps : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **9** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Comme prévu, j'ai rejoint Finnick à la fête foraine, on s'est débrouillé pour ne pas se faire remarquer pour les jeux car ce genre de jeux est interdit aux enfants. Pour pouvoir avoir les pièces des machines, Finnick a dit qu'il devait aller les chercher pour un pote en train de jouer. Ça a marché !

Donc on a fait comme on a dit, on a récupéré les pièces dans les machines que les gens laissent sans s'en rendre compte et avec les pièces qu'on avait en plus, on a fait des moules avec de la pâte à modeler (Finnick m'a même dit : « Système D, on se démerde comme on peut avec peu d'argents comme ça on y gagne plus »), on avait une centaine de pièces et après on a mis en place notre technique : jouer sur les côtés. Bingo ! ça a marché, ça faisait un surplus ça a tombé plus facilement. En plus, Finnick cognait contre la machine avec son gant de boxe. On s'était arrangé pour se mettre loin des personnes qui s'occupaient des machines, pour justement éviter de se faire attraper à faire ça et aussi parce qu'on était des enfants et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de jouer !

On a fini par récupérer tous les points de la machine et on a été réclamé les lots les plus chers en disant encore que c'était pour le pote en question qui jouait et Finnick en a gardé également pour réussir à copier ces bons-là.

Donc on a pris les trucs les plus chers mais surtout les trucs les plus petits pour emporter plus facilement. Finnick m'avait dit « Mec, c'est mieux pour courir et pour éviter de se faire choper et pour passer inaperçu ! »

On est reparti à notre Quartier Général, en étant discret et Finnick dans sa petite cabane qui était fabriquée de vieilles taules, vieilles palettes et bois récupérés d'un peu partout à ce qu'on pouvait voir, avait mis « toute sa tiraille » comme il dit « pour vivre, s'en sortir et s'enrichir. »

Il y avait des outils un peu partout, des bombes de peintures un peu usagées (comme celles des tags on aurait dit), en fait, il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurai pas pu tout écrire sur le journal ou même retenir !

Finnick a pris quelques outils, je connais pas les noms mais ça permet avec un modèle de reproduire la même chose sur du métal, Finnick en avait pas mal donc il en a fait sur beaucoup de métal, et après il a passé à la bombe de peinture et a bien refait la même chose que celui qu'on avait.

Franchement on voyait pas la différence. Finnick m'a dit de rentrer chez moi et que demain on récupérera le reste et qu'on s'en irait car « ça craint après ils vont remarquer ! »

 **10** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

J'étais content de retrouver Finnick au « QG » comme il dit, il m'a demandé d'emballer les trucs qu'on avait eu hier, on ne pouvait pas savoir si quelqu'un avait pu nous voir et venir les voler !

Finnick a eu l'idée aussi de faire des copies des bons en plastiques, comme ça on a comparé pour voir ceux qui étaient les plus réels.

Finnick les as testé pour voir ceux qui faisaient plus ceux des machines à sous comme il dit. Il a préféré prendre ceux en plastiques.

On a caché nos lots de la veille en dessous de ces canapés un peu dégradés et Finnick a fermé le QG avec son gros cadenas.

On est allé à la fête foraine après un moment de bricolage et on a donné nos bons pour avoir encore les cadeaux les plus chers, on s'est dépêché car les machines allaient être vidées et tout allaient être vérifiés et là ça aurait pu être la catastrophe pour nous !

C'est pour ça qu'hier Finnick m'avait dit de prendre des choses petits mais chers pour partir vite, heureusement qu'il était prévoyant !

On est vite retourné au QG pour tout cacher.

Finnick m'a dit qu'avec ce qu'on avait on pouvait « se faire un max de blé ! »

Je me disais que j'aurai bien aimé garder quelques lots, comme un téléphone portable, la petite console ou encore un baladeur MP3 mais, ma mère m'aurait posé des questions pour savoir comment j'avais eu ça, et là j'aurai bien été embêté… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache ce qu'on fait avec Finnick elle serait déçue…

Mais je trouve que Finnick a raison dans la vie faut s'en sortir comme ça soit tu pigeonne soit tu te fais pigeonné !

Finnick m'a dit de me rejoindre le lendemain, car entre temps, il regarderait dans quel coin et où on pourrait revendre les produits, mais il a dit qu'il fallait pas les revendre tout de suite, ni proche de la fête foraine, et qu'il fallait attendre que les personnes ayant vu les pièces et bons truqués finissent par laisser passer.

Du coup, je suis rentré chez moi, avec une petite crainte, mais Finnick m'avait assuré que de toute façon avec le monde qui passait et comme on était des enfants, rien ne pourrait nous accuser de ces tricheries.

 **11** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui, on est allé un peu s'amuser à la fête foraine, loin des machines à sous avec l'argent gagné au bowling.

Finnick m'a fait la confidence que jamais il avait été aussi content d'être avec quelqu'un.

Finnick m'a aussi emmené à des machines pour attraper des choses avec une pince. Il m'a dit que « ces trucs-là sont truqués à donf mon pote, faut électrocuter un peu la manette pour être sûre d'obtenir ce que tu veux pour pas que la pince lâche ».

Finnick a mis une pièce et m'a montré : « Tu vois j'ai pas lâché l'emprise, c'est la machine elle-même qui l'a fait… maintenant regarde ! »

Il avait pris un fil relié avec une pince et un bouton pressoir qui faisait comme un briquet mais en faisant une espèce de décharge électrique. Et là, il a eu la peluche.

« Mec, on va faire ça aux gros lots, seulement faut pas faire de suite le coup, on tente 3 coups, c'est l'affaire de quelques pièces et après hop les téléphones portables dans la poche ! »

Du coup, c'est ce qu'on a fait, mais pas aux mêmes personnes !

Au final, on a dû avoir une dizaine de téléphones portables avec quelques pièces seulement alors que ça vaut 100 fois voire beaucoup plus cher !

On est rentré rapidement avant de se faire prendre, Finnick avait un sac à dos, au QG et on a fait la même chose que ce qu'on avait fait la veille avec les lots des machines à sous.

Finnick a dit qu'on revendrait tout en même temps et qu'en attendant il achèterait un costume pour faire adulte, il m'a dit « Tu sais Nick, les fenneck sont pas beaucoup plus grand et à Zootopie les petits animaux adultes c'est pas anodin ! ça passera crème ! »

J'ai souris et je suis reparti chez moi !

Ma mère m'attendait de pieds ferme et je me fis gronder : « Nicholas ! Tu traines beaucoup en ce moment, après demain : tu reprends les cours ! Et je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes ce fenneck ! Il va t'apporter beaucoup d'ennuis et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois ! »

Je me mis à froncer mes sourcils avant de lui dire : « Mais maman, c'est le seul qui m'accepte pour ce que je suis, avec lui je m'amuse et ce n'était que justice par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé le fameux soir où j'ai voulu faire partie des scoots ! »

J'étais très en colère je suis monté dans ma chambre pour écrire, je pense que je vais m'endormir sans manger…

 **12** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Je me suis réveillé et j'ai pensé que ce qu'on avait dit avec maman était un mauvais rêve mais maman me l'a rappelé le matin : que j'avais pas été correct, que je devais arrêter de voir Finnick, que de toute façon elle veillerait une fois que je reprendrais l'école, que je devenais très autoritaire et mauvais dans mes paroles, qu'il fallait pas que je déteigne sur Finnick (elle sait pas son nom elle l'appelle le Fenneck), que je n'avais pas manger hier soir avec tout ce rafus… Donc, non ce n'était pas un cauchemar, le pire c'est qu'après j'étais lassé, mais après un moment j'avais une boule au ventre : comment j'allais annoncer ça à Finnick ? le seul pote le véritable pote que j'ai et qui m'a accordé sa confiance et tout ce qu'il avait…

Je suis sorti dehors les oreilles baissés et je suis allé doucement voir Finnick, il a du voir que je n'étais pas enthousiaste comme d'habitude puisqu'il m'a dit : « Oh putain mec ! Tu fais une de ses têtes d'enterrement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

J'ai du lui expliquer mais sans trop dire : « Bah ma mère veut plus que je te vois… », il m'a répondu : « c'est par rapport au truc des scoots ? », j'ai donc dis : « bah ouais… elle veut pas que je te vois surtout que je vais reprendre l'école demain.. ».

Finnick me regardit bizarre et sortit : « Ah ouais ? Moi j'y vais plus… j'ai été viré de tous mes bahuts… plus personne ne veut de moi… trop de bastons, trop de problèmes avec les autres…mais toi mec ! continue… peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose d'intéressant en cours ! »

Il essayait de me rassurer ça se voyait donc je lui ai répondu : « ah ouais tu crois ? Pas accepté comme toi parce que je suis un prédateur et en plus un renard ? », Finnick me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et me répondit aussitôt : « Mec je t'ai déjà dit de passer outre ça ! On s'en fout ! Tu leur a montré de quoi t'étais capable ! Merde défends-toi s'en fout des gens ! »

Je baissais la tête et il dit alors : « Sérieux, cherche même pas, tu en as bien arnaqué sans que tu te rendes vraiment compte, au pire tu te fous carrément de leur gueule… ils sont rien… on a tout ! relax mec ! »

Après un moment à discuter avec Finnick, je suis rentré plus tôt que d'habitude et j'ai dit à Finnick que j'étais désolé, il avait l'air un peu écoeuré mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment.

Avec ma maman en rentrant après qu'elle m'ait dit que j'avais fait le bon choix, on a été cherché des affaires pour l'école : quelques vêtements, quelques stylos, cahiers, une trousse, une gomme et un crayon.

En réalité, j'avais pas hâte de reprendre l'école et en plus Finnick allait vraiment me manquer, je ne tiendrais pas l'année, pas une semaine, c'est le seul avec qui j'ai passé de bons moments, un vrai pote !


	4. Jour 13-14-15 et 16 (Nick 9 ans)

**Coucou cher(e)s lecteur(s) lectrice(s)!**

 **Désolée vraiment pour le retard ! Mais j'avais beaucoup de papiers à remplir pour mon école d'ingénieur, pour un logement et pour tout ce qui entoure tout ça, j'ai souvent été prise par le temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de trucs à faire, et des amies aussi à voir pendant que je peux encore ainsi que mon copain! Qui est Nick un peu parfois xD Donc ça fait un plaisir d'écrire un peu sur Zootopie même si j'ai également d'autres fanfictions à m'occuper, dont une que je dois corriger entièrement avant de poster le nouveau chapitre et qui date d'un moment en + ! Mais également celle de Akatsuki No Yona qui m'inspire beaucoup car j'ai déjà toutes les scènes en ce moment pour la suite, Zootopie j'en avais certaine aussi mais j'avais des trous de temps à autre, heureusement ça a vite été rebouché quand j'ai eu du temps ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Laetitialfw : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au coeur, car les deux premiers chapitres, je ne les trouvais pas très bien réussi par rapport à ce que je suis capable de faire, mais je commence à me coller à un personnage de 9 ans et rectifié quand le vocabulaire est trop enrichi pour cet âge et je trouve aussitôt un synonyme collant à son âge, ce qui au début me bloquait beaucoup et m'empéchait d'écrire quelque chose de bien ! Oui, on peut dire que se sont des bêtises de gamin, mais ça prend une drôle de tournure, ils arnaquent déjà des personnes finalement, et effectivement il apprend vite ! Un renard, c'est rusé ! Oui, on le voit qu'il est mal et je le fais exprès ressortir, car il l'a bien fait comprendre lorsqu'il l'a expliqué à Judy qu'il faut changer quand on voit qu'on se moque de toi en gros ^^ Et il s'attache effectivement au seul ami qu'il a : Finnick, c'est le seul qui l'a comprit et épauler, mais ce n'est pas de la bonne fréquentation! Oui l'envie de ne pas aller à l'école après ça ne présage rien de bon, c'est sûre qu'il serait tomber sur Judy tout aurait été différent et il aurait aimé l'école tout comme les personnes, car elle ne s'est pas préoccupé des gens qui la blessait elle est passé outre, en se disant que de toute façon, elle a son but et que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça ! C'est dommage en effet on refera pas l'histoire ^^**

 **CoolMhouse : Oui ils roulent tout le monde et comme ils réussissent ils continuent et des coups encore plus tordus et qui rapportent plus ! Oui, faudrait faire attention à eux à ne pas se faire attraper, Nick n'a pu le droit de voir Finnick et reprend l'école, donc pour le moment normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec la justice... Et pour sa maman, oh oui la pauvre, mais elle se doute que Finnick n'est pas une bonne fréquentation et elle ne veut pas que celui-ci l'entraîne dans ce genre de dérapages ou autres...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **13** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, je suis arrivé à l'école, mais franchement j'y suis allé en reculant, j'avais pas envie de rentrer, tout simplement parce j'avais pas d'amis à retrouver là-bas et encore moins envie de rester assis sur une chaise à écouter quelqu'un raconter des choses, qui peuvent nous servir peut-être mais de manière si lente et embêtante !

En plus, avec ce qui s'était passé au Zootopia Juniors Rangers troop 914, j'ai eu le droit à des remarques, à des moqueries, et à du dégoût… Une rentrée, qui est devenue un vrai cauchemar pour moi, loin de Finnick, tout seul à supporter les autres me regarder comme un monstre, comme un idiot aussi parce que j'avais cru que je pouvais me faire des amis que je pouvais faire partie des scoots, comme une racaille car après avoir saccagé Zootopia Juniors Rangers troop 914, tout le monde a su, on dirait. Et même, le maître d'école avait l'air de le savoir puisqu'il ne m'était pas venu en aide lorsque j'avais reçu des remarques. Et il ne semblait pas bien m'aimer non plus.

Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, pour ne pas montrer que ça me faisait mal, sinon ils continueraient à se moquer comme au Zootopia Juniors Rangers troop 914, alors j'ai pensé à ce que Finnick aurait fait, mais ça ne me paraissait pas être une bonne idée : il se serait bagarrer ! Mais il m'a aussi dit de continuer l'école pour y prendre ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour plus tard ! Je vais juste de prendre les cours d'écouter et quand nous nous reverrons enfin je l'espère je lui raconterai ce que j'ai pu apprendre !

Même si j'avais voulu me bagarrer, je n'avais pas encore assez appris de Finnick, lui savait se battre, pas moi… Encore une fois, du coup, ça m'a rendu triste, parce que finalement j'avais pas pu en apprendre plus sur Finnick et il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il m'avait pas encore apprise, beaucoup de choses qu'on avait pas encore fait ensembles ! Et j'avais passé peu de temps avec lui par rapport à ce que des amis depuis petit, passent ensembles, juste quelques jours, mes derniers de vacances ! Et le pire c'est qu'il me manquait… j'étais triste qu'il soit pas avec moi, je suis sûre que ma rentrée avec lui se serait passé autrement….

Il m'aurait défendu, il m'aurait fait rire, il aurait aussi répondu aux remarques, aux moqueries, et je me serais senti moins seul !

La journée m'a semblé très longue, pourtant avec Finnick elle me semblait très courte ! Peut-être que s'il avait été là, ça m'aurait paru aussi moins long !

Ce qui me faisait mal aussi c'était de voir les autres avec leurs amis jouer tandis que moi j'étais tout seul assis sur un banc à les regarder, pendant la récré !

Finnick me manquait beaucoup, c'était le seul véritable ami que j'avais… J'espère le revoir très bientôt même si maman ne veut pas !

Heureusement que je t'ai, toi, journal pour te raconter tout ça, car j'ai l'impression d'enlever des briques lorsque je t'écris ce que je ressens.

J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui pour écrire tout ça, parce que je suis assez triste, mais il ne faut pas que je pleure. Finnick m'a dit que j'étais mieux que ça ! Que j'étais plus fort !

 **14** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Un deuxième jour à l'école aussi horrible que le premier… Pourquoi je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir un ami, qui me ferait oublier les autres qui se moquent de moi… Je pensais qu'hier ça leur avait suffit, mais je vois qu'aujourd'hui ça continue… Je sens que j'ai mal au cœur, que j'ai envie de pleurer mais faut pas… Finnick me dirait de pas le faire, de me retenir et de faire comme si j'étais fort, que je n'avais pas mal, que je m'en fichais…

C'était dure… Mais je prenais mon courage à deux mains et je pensais ç Finnick pour y arriver… ça m'aidait beaucoup !

Pendant la classe, j'écrivais tout ce qu'il fallait écrire et j'évitais les boulettes de papiers, les avions aussi et les bouts de gomme, ça m'énervait mais… je savais pas me battre pour le moment et Finnick ne voulait pas que je sois renvoyé de l'école… alors j'essayais de ne penser à rien et de pas me mettre en colère, ou que je n'ai pas mal par rapport à ce qu'ils faisaient pour que tout aille bien, pour que je ne m'énerve pas et que je ne fasse pas quelque chose de mal qui me fasse virer de l'école !

A la récré, j'étais toujours tout seul, et je me demandais ce que Finnick faisait, s'il jouait, s'il faisait encore ce qu'on faisait ensemble, si finalement il avait retrouvé une école qui voudrait bien le reprendre…. Je pensais et me demandais beaucoup de choses…

Et là, aujourd'hui, le maître a parlé de la création de Zootopie, par rapport à nos ancêtres, que les prédateurs chassaient, déchiquetaient et s'attaquaient et mangeaient les proies, c'était horrible… Et que maintenant on vivait en harmonie, j'ai trouvé que c'était un mensonge, et que c'est ce qu'on voulait nous faire croire, parce que je n'ai pas eu la même chance que les autres pour faire partie des scoots, que y avait toujours ce racisme, entre proies et prédateurs… Car le maître avait parlé aussi que tout le monde avait les mêmes droits, qu'on avait la même chance enfaite, et que tout le monde pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait… Je n'y croyais plus, pas après ce que j'avais pu voir et vivre pendant les vacances…

Finnick avait raison, et j'avais pu le voir beaucoup qu'il avait raison !

J'ai noté ce qu'il y avait à écrire mais j'essayais de pas trop faire attention à tout ça, parce que c'était énervant d'entendre le maître mentir là-dessus, nous faire croire et nous faire rêver !

J'ai eu hâte encore que ça se termine, je suis rentré chez moi, et j'ai voulu écrire tout de suite ! J'espère revoir vite Finnick pour lui raconter ça et qu'on rigole de ça, parce que pour le moment je ne trouve rien de drôle et j'ai vraiment besoin qu'il m'aide…

 **15** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu de gros problèmes à l'école, mes camarades de classe ont dû penser que ça suffisait pas de se moquer de moi, de me faire des remarques, du coup ils se sont mis à me taper dessus à plusieurs. Je me suis retrouvé avec des blessures partout et du sang aussi et des coups, ça faisait mal à certains endroit sans que je vois du sang couler.

Pour une fois du coup, le maître d'école est intervenu et pour une fois il a eu un peu de pitié pour moi… Il m'a emmené voir l'infirmière de l'école pour me soigner et mes camarades ont été punis.

Il m'avait insulté et tapé parce que j'étais un renard, parce que je m'étais vengé par rapport à ce que m'avait fait les scoots, que j'étais idiot de penser que je pouvais en faire partie un jour, que j'avais qu'à pas m'en mêler et pas participer à ça, pas vouloir y aller, que j'étais un prédateur et que donc je pouvais être une menace !

Je pense que j'ai pris autant de remarques, d'insultes que de coups…

L'infirmière m'a soigné, j'ai loupé quelques heures de classe, j'ai demandé au maître de me photocopier ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'intègre, je lui ai montré mes blessures et je lui ai dit que quoique je fasse ils ne m'accepteraient pas, tout comme ce qui s'était passé l'été… Au final, il a fini par me sourire en coin en me disant qu'il me les ferait les photocopies que j'avais pas à m'inquiéter et que ma mère allait arriver. Mon cœur s'est serré, j'avais mal, je me suis dit que j'avais pas envie que maman me vois comme ça….

J''étais triste, mais fallait pas que je pleure encore… Et maman allait encore être triste pour moi et ça m'énervait, tout ça à cause d'imbéciles, Finnick a raison, les gens sont souvent des imbéciles !

Le maître d'école a aussi dit que demain je pouvais rester chez moi, avec ma maman… Il allait faire « un discours à la classe » et « remettre les choses au clair » il a dit avec eux. Il m'a dit qu'il les punirait encore demain et les ferait travailler sur « accepter l'autre » et plein de choses comme ça je n'ai pas tout retenu, parce que j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'on me disait, j'avais beaucoup trop mal !

Maman est arrivé, elle avait peur, je le voyais, elle m'a regardé toute triste et a regardé partout mes blessures, elle avait une larme aux yeux et elle a dit « merci » au maître d'école sûrement de l'avoir appelé.

Elle m'a pris par la main et elle m'a emmené à la maison, sur le chemin de la maison en voiture, elle m'a dit « Demain si tu veux on va passer une journée ensemble d'accord, pour que tu te détendes que tu oublies tout ça, a va changer, ne t'en fais pas, demain sera un autre jour »

Je sais que maman essayait de me rassurer, mais je n'y croyais pas, mes camarades me détestaient, me haïssait, c'est tout, parce que j'étais un prédateur ! Un renard ! Je pense que la meilleure des solutions à Zootopie aurait été de créer une école pour les prédateurs et une pour les proies, comme ça y aurait pas eu tout ça ! Car les proies n'aiment pas les prédateurs, vu ce que j'ai pu voir…

Je suis allé me coucher aussitôt que je suis rentré, j'ai vu maman triste mais me caresser le dos en me disant que j'avais besoin de repos.

J'espère que Finnick va pas l'apprendre, car je ne sais pas ce qu'il va en penser !

 **16** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal** **:**

Aujourd'hui, maman m'a laissé un peu dormir pour me reposer d'hier, et puis pour que je me détende elle a dit aussi ! Et après, elle a voulu m'emmener à la foire, j'étais stressé, on avait fait des choses avec Finnick là-bas et, on avait eu peur de se faire prendre, alors j'ai dit à maman, qu'avec les coups j'avais peur de me refaire mal dans les manèges. Maman avait réfléchie et avait été d'accord avec moi, elle avait dit que c'est vrai que c'était pas une bonne idée. Ouf ! Après j'aime pas mentir non plus à maman mais en y réfléchissant, j'avais pas le choix et c'est vrai que j'aurai pu encore me blesser…

Donc maman m'a emmené dans une boutique de bonbons pour que je choisisse ce que je voulais, du coup j'ai pris ce que j'aimais le plus, elle a dit que les bonbons pouvait souvent guérir les blessures, je pense que c'est plutôt la tête, ça, de dire ça ! Ce qui guérit les blessures c'est les pansements et le truc rouge qu'on met sur la blessure aussi !

Mais ça m'a beaucoup rendu le sourire et j'étais très content ! Elle a aussi pris du nougat, du chocolat et une pomme d'amour pour moi, elle a dit que le chocolat guérissait les peines de cœur, j'ai pas compris, et la pomme d'amour elle a dit que c'était une preuve que quelqu'un m'aimait beaucoup, je ne sais pas si elle parlait d'elle, je pense bien puisque c'est elle qui me l'a acheté ! Y a aussi Finnick qui m'aime bien en tant qu'amis ! Mais j'avais pas hâte de le revoir car j'étais pas en très bon état, j'avais plein de blessures, et je voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça, en plus, ça aurait pu l'énerver ou il aurait pu se dire que j'étais nul, je sais pas, enfaite ça me fait peur !

Maman m'a aussi emmené voir un cirque avec des jongleurs, des clowns pour me faire rire, des personnes qui faisait des pirouettes et tout dans les airs et sur des balançoires au-dessus ! C'était très beau ! Il parait que ceux qui font les pirouettes sur les balançoires, on les appelle les trapézistes, je me suis dit que fallait du courage pour faire ça car ils pourraient se faire très mal et tomber ! Maman m'avait acheté un ballon du cirque fait par un clown ! C'était drôle du coup j'ai pensé à le mettre sur la commode de ma chambre !

Y en a aussi qui faisait du vélo mais un drôle de vélo, moi je pense que j'aurai pas pu essayer je serais tombé ! Y avait des filles aussi qui faisait de la gymnastique, y avait en hauteur mais aussi en bas, des cerceaux, des ballons, des bâtons de majorette on aurait dit aussi !

Y avait même un magicien, c'est le moment que je préférais, je me demande comment ils font pour faire disparaitre ou apparaitre des trucs ! Vraiment je trouve ça chouette ! J'aime beaucoup les magiciens, j'aimerai bien essayer un jour un tour de magie, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, j'aimerai apprendre, peut-être que Finnick connait mais là faut pas que j'y pense j'ai vraiment peur qu'il me voit comme je suis là… Et fallait je profite du moment avec ma maman !

Quand le cirque était fini, j'étais content j'ai dit à ma maman que j'avais bien aimé la journée, et que j'avais super adoré le magicien, elle a souri et elle a dit : « Je te montrerais un tour de magie avec des cartes à la maison si tu veux, demain soir »

Et là j'ai eu peur, car ça voulait dire « après l'école », j'avais pas envie de retourner à l'école, j'avais peur et je me sentais pas à ma place là-bas ! Et même si le maître a dit qu'il les avait puni qu'il leur ferait comprendre, ça n'empêche personne de recommencer les bêtises ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir avec Finnick !

J'ai comme du stress qui arrivait, j'ai mangé pas beaucoup et je suis venu écrire, parce que j'ai besoin que les espèces de briques dans mon corps s'en aille…

Finnick, j'aimerai te revoir mon pote, parce que… je vais vraiment pas bien…


	5. Jour 17-18-19 et 20 (Nick 9 ans)

**Bonsoir cher(s) et chère(s) lecteur(s), lectrice(s), désolée toujours pour le retard, mais je suis retournée en cours et toutes les vacances, justement pour mes études, j'ai eu beaucoup de papiers à finir donc du coup, j'ai pas pris d'avance pour les chapitres, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va je réussirai par écrire de temps à autre ! J'ai des idées à mettre dans la suite, donc faudra bien ! Et j'en ai besoin pour m'évader d'écrire même si Nick 9 ans est un personnage difficile pour moi puisque son vocabulaire n'est pas aussi évolué que le nôtre ! ^^**

 **Bref ! J'espère que ça vous plaire ^^'**

 **CoolMhouse : Oui pauvre petit renard, Nick en plus au départ avant d'être détruit par son refus aux scoot et ce qu'il a vécu, est de très bonne foi, mais bon c'est ce qui fait qu'il est ce qu'il est après dans Zootopie, le disney... Ahhh oui Finnick manque beaucoup à Nick, héhé ça pour qu'il soit flic faut que tu regarde le disney pour comprendre, je vais pas te spoiler :D ^^ Oui heureusement qu'il a une maman aux petits soins, mais bon on le sait déjà elle avait acheté pour qu'il aille faire le scoot :/ Oui, Finnick lui manque ahaha à toi de voir par la suite ^^'**

 **Laetitialfw : En effet, sa rentrée est un vrai cauchermars, le pauvre, mais c'est aussi dans un sens ce qui fait ce qu'il est devenu... dans Zootopie, plus on voit les chapitres arriver, plus on se doute de ce qui arrive et plus on voit le lien avec le présent dans le disney, malheureusement en effet sa mère n'a pas les armes pour l'aider, mais elle a le pouvoir sur lui quand même en l'empêchant de revoir Finnick mais également le respect qu'il lui tient et ça... heureusement, il est toujours là, elle a aussi le pouvoir de le réconforter et de le faire un peu oublier le mal, est-ce bien ? Est-ce pas ça qui lui a fait croire que rien n'était mal au début ? Mystère, enfin tu verras par la suite ! Retrouver Finnick ? hmmm tu verras par la suite ^^**

 **Voici justement la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

 **17ème jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû retourner à l'école, comme je le savais… J'étais pas bien du tout, j'avais peur encore… Le maitre m'a dit qu'il parlerait pour que les autres de ma classe ne recommencent plus, mais je sais très bien que c'est pas ça qui empêche quelqu'un de recommencer… Finnick me l'avait expliqué, car lui avait été viré de son école… D'ailleurs, Finnick me manquait encore beaucoup, et plus les jours passaient plus il me manquait… mais, je voulais pas non plus qu'il me voit dans cet état-là, j'avais encore des marques de ce que m'avait fait mes camarades de classe, si on peut appeler ça des camarades... je trouve ce mot vraiment pas bien pour dire ce que sont les personnes de sa classe…

Ce matin, j'avais eu du mal à manger en plus, parce que la peur m'empêchait d'avoir faim et de manger beaucoup… maman avait un peu remarqué mais, je voulais pas non plus qu'elle s'inquiète…

Le problème c'est que pendant l'école, mon ventre a gargouillé, donc les autres se sont encore moqués de moi, mais c'était aussi à cause d'eux que j'avais du mal à manger… Le maitre avait dit que c'était normal que le ventre gargouille et en avait fait le sujet pour aujourd'hui : manger et la nourriture…

Il avait dit qu'on devait manger de tout, que tous les aliments étaient important pour le corps, que même si on aimait pas il fallait qu'on en mange un petit peu…

On aurait cru entendre ma maman, mais penser à ça me rendait triste, j'aurai aimé retourner à la journée d'hier avec ma maman, car là j'étais pas trop bien et j'avais peur que ça recommence… Je serais bien parti, ou je me serais bien venger, mais après ce que m'avait raconté Finnick, je voulais pas, sinon je serais viré, et Finnick m'avait dit de tenir bon et de rester à l'école pour apprendre ce qu'il faut pour qu'on s'en sorte plus tard, je pense surtout qu'il trouvera encore un moyen avec ce que je lui aurais donné de ce que j'apprends, de gagner de l'argent sans en dépenser ou pas beaucoup, comme on l'a déjà fait mais en moins risqué…

J'espérais toujours revoir Finnick et en même temps, toujours la peur qu'il me voit comme ça, j'avais l'impression que j'étais coincé quelque part sans pouvoir m'en sortir…

Le maitre avait aussi expliqué que les gens aimaient souvent certains aliments et il les avait noté sur le tableau : les bonbons, les gâteaux, les glaces, les frites et le chocolat étaient les aliments que les gens préféraient manger en général. J'ai tout noté, ce que le maitre disait, après tout peu importe ce qu'il disait je notais, peut-être que ça servirait un jour, peut-être que Finnick trouverait des choses intéressantes même sur des petits trucs qui me semble pas important, j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre de Finnick et ça me rendait triste de pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec lui pour apprendre pour s'amuser, pour me défendre, pour être plus malin, pour essayer moi-même que le laisser faire et regarder et l'accompagner.. Pourquoi je l'avais pas rencontré avant ? Pourquoi il était pas dans mon école ? Pourquoi il s'était fait viré et était pas venu ici ? Ça aurait été chouette, j'aurai pas été tout seul, et on aurait réussi ensemble à trouver un moyen de pas se laisser marcher sur les pattes, de s'en sortir et de nous venger des autres camarades…

Maman est venu me chercher le soir et a demandé au maitre s'il n'y avait pas encore eu de problèmes, le maitre a pas dit pour les moqueries par rapport à mon ventre qui a gargouillé, je sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, je veux pas non plus qu'elle s'inquiète et en même temps, j'ai pas envie de rester là… alors je sais pas quoi faire, et j'ai pas non plus envie de le dire à maman, enfaite je sais plus où j'en suis…

 **18ème jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Enfin le week-end, je savais pas quoi faire parce que maman voulait pas que je revois Finnick, en plus j'étais encore marqué par les coups et les bleus, donc je voulais pas trop sortir. Parce que soit on se serait moqué de moi, soit on m'aurait regardé bizarre, ou alors bah j'aurai pu encore avoir le même problème qu'à l'école… tout seul, je voulais pas, fallait que j'apprenne à me défendre… j'ai demandé à maman du coup si elle connaissait des BD qui était un peu de super héros ou de personne défenseur de l'humanité pour que je lise, peut-être qu'en plus dedans je trouverais un moyen de me défendre et d'être classe ! Mais j'en voulais de son époque pour pas que les gens comprennent d'où je sors tout ça ! Maman m'a demandé du coup si mes BD offerte par ma tante je les avais lu, bah oui, mais le problème c'est que j'en veux d'autres de son époque, même si maman me disait que relire c'était bien. Alors ma maman est montée au grenier chercher ses anciennes BD, de toute façon j'avais rien d'autres à faire et je voulais pas sortir et je pouvais et voulais pas aller voir Finnick.

Elle m'en a donné 2 ou 3 pour le moment à lire et m'a aussi donner un livre mais c'était gros, alors je me suis dit que celui-là je le lirais plus tard…

Ma grand-mère est passé me voir aujourd'hui, elle a eu peur en voyant que j'étais blessé, maman a dû lui expliquer, du coup j'étais pas encore trop bien, j'aurai aimé oublié cette histoire mais quoique je fasse on en reparle ou alors mes coups me rappellent que ça fait mal…

Papa était de repos le week-end, c'est ça qui était bien car la semaine il rentre tard, et je le vois pas beaucoup, il est ouvrier alors il travaille dure pour gagner des sous et on ne le voit pas beaucoup, maman beaucoup plus car elle va dormir plus tard que moi, moi j'ai pas le droit d'aller dormir plus tard que 20h30. Et papa quand il rentre au début faut pas trop le déranger, il faut qu'il se détende, qu'il enlève ses chaussures et sa veste, qu'il fasse sa toilette, qu'il s'habille en pyjama et qu'il mange… Après on peut lui parler, mais le temps qu'il fasse tout ça, je suis déjà dans mon lit pour aller dodo, alors le week-end c'est le seul moment où je peux voir papa.

Papa avait été gentil, il voulait pas parler de mes coups, il savait que ça ne ferait que me faire du mal d'avantage, alors il m'avait demandé si je voulais jouer à la pétanque. Evidemment que je voulais, tant que je pouvais passer du temps avec papa, du coup j'avais laissé ma grand-mère avec ma mère parler de ce qui m'était arrivé comme ça j'entendais pas et ça me rendait moins triste, papa avait dû l'entendre je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu, j'aime beaucoup papa aussi même si je le vois pas beaucoup !

Papa a gagné 3 fois, j'ai gagné 2 fois, mais c'était drôle, on avait une toute petite cours clôturée par des grands murs de bétons personne ne pouvait nous voir ou passer par-dessus.

Quand on est revenu, ma grand-mère parlait d'autre chose, alors je lui ai demandé « Mamie, qu'est-ce que maman lisait quand elle avait mon âge ? »

Alors maman a expliqué à mamie qu'elle m'avait donné 3 BD toute à l'heure qu'elle avait lu petite, et mamie m'a dit que quand j'aurai tout lu et elle m'en apportera d'autres de maman, j'étais content !

 **19ème jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Ce matin, vu que c'était dimanche, on m'a laissé dormir plus longtemps, j'ai lu aussi avant d'aller dormir un peu des BD que maman m'avait donné, et j'ai trouvé ça chouette ! Reste pu qu'à voir comment faire pour faire les prises ou les bagarres des personnages en vrai… mais je me débrouillerai, faut que je sache me défende !

Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine pour prendre mon p'tit déj', j'ai eu droit à mes céréales et à la question de maman « elles te plaisent les BD que je t'ai donné » j'ai répondu « Oui chouette elles sont trop géniales, maman », si elle savait que je m'en inspirais pour me défendre, peut-être qu'elle me les aurait jamais donné, même là reprise si elle avait su par un mot de travers de ma part.

Après maman a voulu que je m'occupe de la petite cour et qu'après on irait au parc se promener. En même temps, j'étais content et en même temps j'avais peur de croiser des camarades de classe, ou plutôt les monstres de ma classe, pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.

Donc j'ai un peu traîné pour finir la cour, je l'avoue car je me disais que peut-être, les autres ne viendraient pas vers midi dans le parc, en fait j'essayais de me rassurer je ne savais pas s'ils iraient, les heures s'ils y allaient… Mais j'avais pas envie de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux… Et j'ai pensé à Finnick aussi, lui me manquait encore toujours autant, mais me croiser avec mes bobos comme ça, je n'en avais pas envie ! Et surtout, j'aurai préféré rester à la maison tant que ça se voit encore mess bleus.

On a fini par sortir au parc, ouf j'ai vu personne de ma classe, donc à un moment donné je me suis détendu, maman a voulu qu'on fasse un pic nic j'étais très content ! Elle avait pris les sandwichs et tout ce qu'il fallait, et un plaid pour s'asseoir, papa a mangé puis s'est reposé sur le plaid dans le parc, en dormant, pauvre papa il travaille dure, c'est normal qu'il dorme plus et se repose !

Maman a rapporté un frisbee et on y a joué, j'étais très content !

Mais j'ai eu une boule au ventre quand le goûter est passé, car ça allait bientôt être ensuite le diner et donc que le lendemain j'aurai encore l'école !

Rien que cette idée m'effrayait, et on est rentré diner, j'ai mangé rapidement pour ne pas montrer que j'avais peur et je suis monté dans ma chambre. J'étais pas trop bien alors j'ai commencé à lire encore les BD de maman, quand j'ai entendu quelque chose claquer contre mon carreau. Quand je suis allé voir j'ai vu Finnick ! Super content de le voir mais en même temps j'avais peur. Je lui ai dit « Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ? » il m'a répondu : « J'ai mes sources, t'inquiète mec ! Putain qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? », il a vu mes bleus j'étais vraiment pas trop bien mais je lui ai dit : « Bah… l'école, parce que prédateur, et ce qu'on a fait pour se venger dans leur QG aux scoots… », Il m'a répondu : « Les batards, ces fils de pute l'avaient bien mérité ! Merde ! D'où ils te frappent les autres là … ? » Je lui ai répondu inquièt : « Ma maman veut pu que je te vois, alors si elle me voit discuter avec toi… » Finnick m'a regardé bizarre et m'a dit « Tu veux pu me voir toi ? » Je lui ai répondu « Si mais je veux pas avoir de problème avec elle non plus... » Finnick s'est mis à rire « T'inquiète mec, tout ça va s'arranger, on verra pour être discret ! A+ mec, et tiens bon ! Défends toi sans trop te défendre pour pas te faire virer comme je t'ai déjà dit, sois malin utilise la ruse, un renard ça en a pas comme les autres espèces qui nous renie ! Ciao mec ! »

En réalité, j'avais été content de le voir et ces conseils m'avaient quand même fait du bien… mais ça m'avait un peu attristé qu'il me voit blessé comme ça ! Je devais lui montrer qu'il avait raison de m'avoir comme pote !

Heureusement que maman n'a rien vu…

 **20ème jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui, nouvelle semaine d'école qui recommence, et j'ai franchement pas envie d'y aller, ni de voir mes camarades, enfaite c'est surtout ça, c'est voir mes camarades, encore le reste ça pourrait encore passer même si y a des choses j'ai l'impression qu'on apprend que c'est du mensonge…

Quand je vois comment Finnick se fait de l'argent, comment on nous traite nous les prédateurs, bah pour moi c'est déjà chose faite, je sais très bien ce que je vais devenir, je vais faire comme FInnick, après tout on nous voit pas mieux que ça, et en plus ça gagne pas mal d'argent et dans un sens on se venge de ce qu'on subit au quotidien, nous prédateurs….

Avoir vu Finnick m'avait quand même plus encouragé à y aller à être plus fort et à avoir moins peur, Finnick est super comme pote, il sait quoi faire quand y a des problèmes… j'aimerai vraiment être comme lui…

J'étais sur un banc quand je pensais à lui que je l'ai vu débarqué et me faire signe de venir, j'ai eu très peur, la boule à la gorge et je suis allé rapidement près de la grille de l'école fermée. Il m'a dit « Mec, c'est qui les connards qui t'ont tabassé ? » là j'ai eu peur mais j'avais aussi l'envie de me venger, est-ce que les balancer était une bonne idée, Finnick leur foutrait la pater mais… et l'école, maman trop de questions en tête, mais sous la pression c'est sorti « Toute la classe… » j'ai dit en baissant la tête, Finnick a été surpris ses yeux ont doublés de volume : « Putain mec sérieux ? Ouais fin y a que des proies… bon y a des prédateurs mais ils jouent aux moutons… tout ça parce qu'on s'est vengé, merde ça a pris des proportions… t'inquiète mec… ils ont pas intérêt à te retoucher, je surveille… » J'étais un peu inquiet on est rentré en classe, Finnick m'a fait un clin d'œil, le maitre l'avait pas vu heureusement ! Je sais pas comment il aurait réagi !

On a fait un cours sur des calculs de mathématiques, addition et soustraction, ça va je me débrouillais bien ! D'ailleurs faudrait je le montre à Finnick ça pourrait l'intéresser !

On est sorti, et j'ai vu Finnick attendre et se tourner les pouces près de la grille.

« Alors mec ? » il m'a dit, « Si tu restes là on va finir par avoir des problèmes… » J'ai répondu super inquiet et lui « Pouahhh t'inquiète ! Ta mère vient quand ? Que je me fasse pas prendre à venir te voir…. » j'ai répondu : « Bah toujours à la sortie… », Lui « m'ouais… bah on va faire autrement t'inquiète, là je reste avec toi en récré, à la porte, tu reprends tes cours, tu vas finir plus tôt t'inquiète… », Super content mais inquiet en même temps j'ai demandé « tu vas faire quoi ? »

Il m'a répondu « t'inquiète ! », je suis retourné à l'école dans la classe on continuait les maths quand on a entendu une alarme se déclencher, le maitre nous a fait sortir de l'école et Finnick nous attendait, le maitre a dit qu'il appellerait nos parents pour vérifier que rien ne manque dans l'école ou qu'il n'y a pas de début de feu. Il nous a laissé dehors et Finnick a sifflé et une bande de gars que j'avais déjà aperçu là où il était a débarqué, et Finnick m'a fait signe discrètement de me cacher, les gars ont frappé mes camarades, comme j'ai eu y a quelques jours, et au final j'étais content et honteux de ça… je suis sortie de ma cachette, Finnick était parti, vu les bleus que j'avais on aurait pu dire que j'avais été aussi frappé aujourd'hui, du coup les autres camarades se sont pas rendus compte que j'avais pas été frappé… le maitre est arrivé et a eu très peur, il a eu du mal à expliquer à tous les parents, ma mère a fait un scandale, car pour elle ça faisait la 2ème fois que je me faisais tabasser en l'espace de même pas deux semaines, et les parents des autres aussi.. On est tous repartis, mais j'ai quand même peur des représailles s'ils pensaient que ça venait de moi etc. j'étais honteux mais dans un sens content car j'étais vengé, vous avez vu ce que ça fait d'être tabasser ?! On aura tous les mêmes couleurs maintenant, plus d'inégalité ! On est enfin tous pareil !

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que ça a répondu à ce que vous vous posiez comme question(s), concernant les retrouvailles avec Finnick ;) Eh oui !**

 **à très bientôt ! (je l'espère !)**

 **Gothikana**


	6. Jour 21-22-23 et 24 (Nick 9 ans)

**Coucou et vraiment désolée pour le gros gros retard, le pire c'est que ça fait je pense une semaine qu'il est prêt mais je voulais avoir un chapitre d'avance pour moins faire attendre justement, désolée :(**

 **CoolMhouse : Oui pauvre Nick, son entourage à l'école le rend malade effectivement au point d'en perdre l'appétit ! Oui Nick peut se détendre enfin le week-end ! à 9 ans je l'avoue les BD passent avant les gros livres ^^ Surtout pour les garçons xD (CF mon frère xD) ! Oui son père l'aide un peu à oublier, c'est vrai que la fin du week-end l'angoisse, en même temps vu comment ça se passe à l'école ! Ah ah Finnick est malin et faut dire qu'en effet il veille sur Nick et qu'en plus il l'a bien vengé oui, mais bon c'est vrai que c'était sacrément vache et que le maître a fait l'erreur de les laisser sans surveillance... Malheureusement ça arrive de plus en plus de nos jours... Oui tu vas voir les conséquences là de suite...**

 **Laetitialfw : Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard, merci pour ton MP ça m'a rappelé que j'avais la suite et surtout que j'avais du soutien, merci beaucoup car j'avoue que je suis overbooké en ce moment et j'ai beaucoup de retard aussi dans mon travail personnel (scolaire), Finnick est un sacré filou, on se doutait tous qu'il trouverait un moyen de revoir Nick ^^ Il allait quand même pas le laisser tomber et aussi qu'il allait le venger, il l'a déjà fait avant, et effectivement il connait du monde et vu comment il est, pas des gentils, non plus, oui... Voyons donc ce que la suite nous réserve après cette petite vengeance justement ? Et savoir comment Nick évolue au cours du temps ^^'**

 **Place à la suite, encore désolée pour le retard, je suis super occupée en ce moment, j'ai même du retard dans le travail de mes fiches (cours) etc. ^^ car beaucoup de fatigues, beaucoup de choses à faire, beaucoup de problèmes que j'ai eu à régler, et des problèmes de santé, qui heureusement passent ^^"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **21** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui, à cause des bagarres qu'il y a eu hier, enfin plutôt que tout le monde a été tabassé, on a pas eu cours. Maman avait très peur que mes bleus aient repris des coups plus fort et que ça soit plus grave alors on est allé chez le médecin. Le médecin a dit que ça allait, que rien n'était trop grave au point de devoir faire une radio et m'a prescrit une pommade et des antibiotiques pour faire partir les hématomes il a dit. J'ai rien dit mais ça datait de plusieurs jours, j'avais pas reçu de coups hier.

Maman m'a dit de bien prendre ce que le médecin avait donné, moi ça m'était un peu égal, j'en avais assez de tous ces problèmes, je voulais juste plus y penser… Mais Finnick m'avait défendu et ça, j'étais vraiment content, il m'avait montré à quel point notre amitié tenait très fort !

J'ai pas parlé à maman évidemment de tout ça, surtout pas, parce que d'abord je devais pu le voir, parce qu'après Finnick avait déclenché une grosse bagarre et avait fait tabassé tous mes camarades, oui il m'avait vengé mais maman trouverait pas ça bien, je le sais !

On avait aussi rendez-vous au poste de police pour faire ce que maman a appelé « une déposition », apparemment tout ceux de la classe ont dû faire ça, mes camarades et moi, chacun leur tour, alors moi du coup j'ai juste dit qu'une bande d'adultes assez imposants nous avait tabassé mais qu'avec la rapidité de leurs coups et leur arrivée et les coups et blessures qu'on avait, on pouvait rien voir. Apparemment d'après le policier en face de moi, quasiment tous mes camarades avaient eu ce même discours, du coup il avait soufflé et avait l'air épuisé et en avait marre, mais bon moi j'y peux rien, ça ne serait jamais arrivé si mes camarades auraient pas, eux, au tout début déclencher la violence en me tabassant !

Après maman a voulu me changer les idées donc on est allé voir un dessin animé au cinéma, j'ai bien rigolé, il était marrant et je suis rentré à la maison, elle m'a dit que je pouvais lire mes BD, donc j'ai continué ma lecture de mes BD, mais après ce que Finnick avait fait, pour le moment, j'avais le temps pour m'entrainer à me défendre, et pourquoi pas même à ruser par les mots, comme je l'ai fait avec la police et tout le reste…, je trouvais même ça mieux parce que l'arnaque comme disait Finnick c'est parfois plus intéressant que d'y laisser une égratignure ! Et je pense qu'il n'a pas tort, les blessures par les mots sont parfois plus fortes que celles par les poings !

 **22** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui on est retourné à l'école, évidemment le maître avait peur, des caméras avaient été installés, on sait pas si c'était des fausses ou des vrais mais bon, je pense que c'était pour rassurer tout le monde, on ne pouvait plus rentrer dans l'école comme ça, les sacs étaient fouillés, et on devait montrer notre cahier de texte au gardien avant d'entrer.

Le maitre nous a fait un cours du coup sur la violence, ça n'a pas loupé, je m'en doutais ! Donc la morale comme d'habitude, que ce n'est pas bien, que la violence attire la violence enfin toutes ces choses quoi…

Le maitre a parlé aussi de quand j'avais été frappé, que peut-être si nous n'avion pas commencé ça ne serait pas arrivé, évidemment tous mes camarades ont baissés la tête, et moi j'ai fait la moue, et finalement le maitre nous a dit que si on se souvenait de quelque chose ou peu importe, il fallait le dire à la police. Dans le remue qu'il y a eu, personne ne se souviendrait de quoique ce soit et tant mieux, je ne veux pas que Finnick ait des problèmes !

Les camarades à la récré, sont venus s'excuser : enfin ! « Le maitre a raison, avec nos bagarres qui sont passés dans le journal, on en a attiré d'autres…, désolée Nicolas, vraiment… t'avais raison », c'est fait maintenant… comme quoi Finnick avait raison sur toute la ligne !

Du coup, j'ai joué rusé comme m'a appris Finnick un peu j'en ai rajouté : « Deux fois en peu de temps, j'ai dû allé voir un médecin pour voir si c'était pas trop grave, d'ailleurs au scoot, j'ai aussi été frappé pour ça que par colère et tristesse, on a tout saccagé… », les autres m'ont regardé piteux et ont dit « On savait pas Nicolas… sérieusement ils t'ont frappé ? Mais t'es un prédateur… », moi j'ai répondu « Oui, mais je ne suis pas méchant, je sais pas me battre vous avez bien vu et ils étaient tous contre moi ! Comme quand vous m'avez tabassé… », les autres étaient surpris et mal à l'aise du coup, finalement la vengeance de Finnick avait servi du début à la fin à leur faire payer !

On a aussi fait un grand panneau contre la violence après la récré, qu'on a posté devant l'école, ça a fini la journée, maman est revenue me chercher et a trouvé que c'était vraiment chouette ce qu'on avait fait en groupe, je lui ai dit que ça ne changerait rien aux blessures qu'on avait déjà, mais ça permettait que tout le monde se comprennent ! Elle a dit qu'elle était contente de me voir comme ça, grandir et voir le positif, du coup on a été mangé une glace à un vendeur, je me suis en plus posé la question des glaces pour les animaux géants, elles devaient être énorme et devait y avoir une tonne à manger dessus, un jour c'est décider j'irai en chercher une ! Juste pour essayer, c'est trop bon les glaces, je pourrais même devenir vendeur de glace pour m'en empiffrer une de temps en temps !

Maman en a pris une aussi et on a fait le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Après je me suis dépêché de faire mes devoirs, et finalement j'ai repris ma BD pour continuer de la lire, j'ai hâte d'avoir discrètement des nouvelles de Finnick…

 **23** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui, le maitre nous a dit qu'on irait dans un théâtre qui montrait la violence, je suis sûre qu'encore c'était à cause des bagarres devant l'école, mais ce qui est drôle c'est que quand y a eu que moi de toucher, on a pas eu tout ça pendant des jours, il a fallu que ça touche toute l'école, du coup je me suis sentie encore plus de côté, et injustement traité, comme si moi c'était pas grave, donc j'ai trouvé ça un peu injuste et qu'on jouait de la préférence… dans tous les cas ça m'a vraiment pas mis bien, mal à l'aise et vraiment comme si je n'étais rien, que j'étais de côté, que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose à moi c'était rien…

Je ne me souvenais même pas que maman avait été au courant de la sortie, est-ce qu'il avait le droit au moins de faire sortir la classe sans autorisation des parents et de l'académie ?

J'en parlerais à maman, j'ai l'impression que n'importe où où je vais,il y a des failles dans les systèmes, finalement, Finnick a raison, c'est toujours bien d'aller à l'école, car c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à dévier les failles du système et s'en servir, la preuve notre maitre !

Le théâtre c'était un prédateur qui faisait peur à une proie, typique et stéréotype, ça m'a agacé, énervé, je me suis sentie une fois de plus montré du doigt alors que finalement, c'est moi la victime et c'est nous les victimes d'ailleurs les prédateurs, à cause de tout ça les proies ont peur de nous, mieux, ils prennent « les devant » comme ils disent, moyen pour nous faire payer le passé, je pense surtout…

En faite, oui je grandis, mais je me rends compte de ça, qu'on nous fait payer le passer quand les proies et prédateurs n'étaient pas en harmonie et que les prédateurs attaquaient les proies… Je ne me sens pas du tout sauvage comme ça à attaquer les proies, je les trouvais même plutôt mignonne, les moutons, leur laine ça doit être tellement doux, ils doivent bien dormir d'ailleurs, avec leur douce laine sur le corps, et la bêtise de compter les moutons pour dormir (oui désolé journal : petite blague à part), et puis les lapins leur petite queue toute ronde et leurs grandes oreilles… j'en passe mais beaucoup de proies… sont plutôt mignonnes quel prédateur leur viendrait en ce moment à leur faire du mal ? Alors franchement je ne comprends pas… Mais je pense que toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour trouver des coupables !

On est rentré j'en ai parlé à maman du théâtre, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pas reçu de demande d'autorisation, mais que si ça avait été c'était le principal, donc il y avait vraiment un moyen de détourner tout ça… comme quoi tout est détournable finalement !

J'ai lu ma BD avant de dormir, et j'ai pensé à Finnick avec tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre aujourd'hui pour nous aider à faire notre petit marché ensemble !

 **24** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui le maitre, nous a donné un travail par rapport au théâtre d'hier, je m'en doutais un peu qu'on aurait un truc à faire là-dessus. Mais j'ai pensé lui parler de l'autorisation pendant la récré, de toute façon j'avais pas d'amis, comme ça ça passerait le temps et j'apprendrais des manières de détourner les lois finalement !

On a du faire une phrase morale de l'histoire qu'on a vu hier, alors j'ai été surpris de voir que personne n'a osé dire « Les prédateurs sont mauvais envers les proies » ou ce genre de bêtises monumentales ! Mais bon, je pensais m'y attendre !

Moi j'ai noté « La violence peut entraîner la violence, verbale comme physique, quand l'on déteste quelqu'un à cause de ses origines, de la diversité, de la race ou de son appartenance au règne animal, ça se retourne souvent contre nous et crée la violence », le maitre était très surpris mais a beaucoup aimé et m'a mis 20, il a dit que c'était vrai et que c'était bien réfléchi, les autres ont applaudis et ont réfléchi beaucoup dessus. En réalité, c'est ce que je ressentais vraiment au fond de moi, on m'a dit que les meilleures œuvres étaient fait par ceux qui souffraient beaucoup, ça devait être vrai, parce qu'au fond ce genre de trucs me fait mal… avec les scoots, avec la bagarre avec mes camarades et beaucoup de choses comme ça… mais faut pas que j'y pense faut que je continue d'avancer et que je fasse tout ce que Finnick a dit, je me rend compte qu'il a raison et qu'on va se faire beaucoup d'argents plus grand, et on se vengera de cette injustice !

A la récré, j'ai demandé au maitre pour l'autorisation, il a dit qu'après la bagarre, les personnes seraient rassurés qu'on soit pas à l'école, donc que les parents allaient mieux réagir, comme ma maman et que l'académie en ferait autant, que d'ailleurs il a pas eu de plainte. Donc ici, c'est joué avec un événement qu'il a pu passer à travers les lois.

Je commençais à noter toutes les astuces sur un carnet hors de la vue de tout le monde !

Le soir, j'avais au moins une page complète avec des astuces, d'hier, d'aujourd'hui, des jours avant, en réfléchissant à tout ce que j'avais pu voir. Juste avant de dormir j'ai lu ma BD et j'ai pensé à montrer ce carnet à Finnick un jour, en espérant le revoir, mais vraiment avec discrétion ! J'espère juste qu'il ne lui été rien arrivé et qu'il s'est pas fait prendre avec les bagarres et ce qu'on avait fait les vacances, en plus je pourrais moi avoir des problèmes, si seulement je pouvais communiquer avec lui discrètement quand j'en ai envie...

Et là en plus c'était le weekend !

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce cours chapitre vous a plu, je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard partout et d'avoir des chapitres d'avance et poster plus rapidement !**

 **Gothikana**


	7. Jour 25-26-27 et 28 (Nick 9 ans)

**Coucou à tous lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour les commentaires de soutien et les messages privés, comme je l'avais promis à Laetitialfw, je poste avant la fin du mois ^^ Et j'ai été énormément débordée car beaucoup de travail avec mon école d'ingénieur : partiel et projets à rendre etc.**

 **Les commentaires me permettent réellement de me motiver, donc n'hésitez pas à en mettre !**

 **backura : Je te remercie de suivre ma fanfiction, lorsque j'aurai le temps, j'irai donc lire la tienne puisque tu en fais une que tu as pris du retard, comme moi tu vois ^^**

 **CoolMhouse : Toujours un plaisir de lire ton commentaire : oui c'était à prévoir le jour d'arrêt de l'école ! Nick a donc eu du "repos", Ouf pour Finnick effectivement, espérons que cela continue... Oui il rêve de ça, mais... je ne dirais rien de plus puisque tu n'as pas encore vu l'animation :) Les caméras, si les parents ont signés pour, oui c'est possible, après même si je n'ai peut-être pas précisé, c'est à l'extérieur de l'établissement, pour dissuader, comme beaucoup font ^^' mais je me mets à la place de Nick, 9 ans, un petit qui ne sait pas vraiment tout ça et qui exagère quelque peu ^^ La sortie est une bonne chose, et épater est bien, espérons que cela continue ! Ah ça, on se demande bien !**

 **Place à la suite :**

* * *

 **25** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Avec les jours de « congés imposés » comme dirait Finnick et la venue de Finnick près de l'école, j'avais pas vu la semaine passée de la même façon, elle m'avait semblé quand même moins longue que les autres, même si longue quand même…

J'ai fait la grasse mat', après tout on est le week-end on est samedi, après je suis descendu prendre un croissant un verre de lait et un verre de jus d'orange et j'ai lu une de mes BD en même temps, en faite le fait d'avoir revu Finnick, m'avait super rassuré et j'étais mieux et plus content qu'avant, surtout que les choses grâce à lui semblaient s'arranger mais je devais continuer à être rusé et malin, à me servir de tout ce que je peux pour berner les autres et me protéger ! Mais surtout protéger Finnick aussi !

L'après-midi je devais aller voir mamie, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a dû voir dans le journal les problèmes qu'il y a eu à l'école, faut vraiment que j'assure pour la rassurer.

Ça n'a pas loupé, elle a pas arrêté de me questionner, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais bien et qu'il fallait que j'ai l'habitude car finalement c'est la vie, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne !

Je suis partie en vélo après car mamie voulait absolument que j'en fasse, c'était celui de maman quand elle était petite, heureusement il était mixte sinon ça craint, imagines si c'était rose !

Sur le chemin, j'ai essayé de retourner à notre QG de Finnick et moi, et Finnick était là j'étais trop content, j'y suis allé en mode discret.

« C'est bien mec, t'es rusé ! » m'a dit à ce moment Finnick, et il a ajouté qu'il aurait aimé qu'on puisse se contacter parce que c'était chaud avec l'école, du coup il m'a donné un téléphone parmi ceux qu'on avait gagné et il m'a dit aussi « Depuis l'temps, ils ont dû oublier et laisser tomber et encore s'ils s'en ont rendus comptes ! » et il s'est marré « en plus ils sont partis ailleurs ! donc on s'en fout d'accord ! Tu me SMS quand tu veux et m'appelle quand tu veux mec ! »

J'ai tapé dans sa pâte et je suis reparti discrètement, si maman me voyait pas elle aurait pu me surprendre avec lui et là c'était la cata ! Donc On s'est dit Bye rapidement !

J'étais trop content de pouvoir avoir un moyen de contacter Finnick !

Je suis rentré et j'ai caché mon nouveau téléphone, maman m'a évidemment demandé où j'étais allé, je lui ai menti en disant que j'avais juste fait un grand tour de vélo sans m'arrêter. Cette réponse a satisfaite à la fois mamie et maman.

Je suis allée dans l'ancienne chambre de maman pour envoyer un SMS à Finnick, il avait été malin et il s'était lui-même ajouté en contact.

« Super Fin' on va enfin pouvoir communiquer ! »

Il m'a répondu quelques temps après : « Ouais mec ! Je te donne le code PIN : 5408 , tu changes si tu veux ! J'ai mis des numéros au pif ! »

Je me suis demandé comment ça marchait pour le forfait donc je lui ai demandé « Et pour le forfait ? Car je crois qu'il faut payer pour communiquer non ? »

Finnick m'a répondu aussitôt « T'inquiète, j'ai des potes habiles dans les cartes mobiles pour la communication et pour quasiment rien ! »

J'étais surpris, Finnick est plein de ressources, ayant peur que mamie et maman ne me surprennent je suis repartie les voir en prenant un paquet de carte dans la chambre de maman pour faire croire que j'étais parti chercher ça.

Du coup on a joué aux cartes avec mamie et maman et après on est reparti à la maison.

 **26** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui je me suis réveillé tranquillement vive le dimanche !

Mais j'avais cache correctement mon téléphone portable pour pas que maman tombe dessus.

Je me disais qu'il valait mieux que je l'ai toujours sur moi, parce que d'abord je pourrais contacter Fin' quand je veux et aussi parce que si je le laissais dans ma chambre ou ailleurs y avait un risque que maman tombe dessous, elle qui fait le ménage et lave les draps.

En plus, si elle voyait que je parle encore à Fin' ça se passerait très mal et elle pourrait croire pleins de trucs pour tout ce qui est arrivé à l'école, que c'est sa faute qu'il m'a appris à être insupportable avec les autres mais c'est pas le cas ce sont eux qui me rejettent et pas l'inverse!

Et alors le téléphone elle me demanderait comment je l'ai eu et la encore c'est... grave je sais même pas ce que je trouverai comme excuses, finalement on l'a eu par l'arnaque et avec Fin... deux fois plus d'ennuis si maman me posait cette question !

Mais Fin' avait raison tous le monde nous escroquaient déjà assez maman par contre aurait du mal à comprendre elle me demande d'être honnête mais si les autres le sont pas pourquoi moi je le serais ?

J'ai pris ma BD et je me suis mis a lire le reste, d'ailleurs à force j'allais les finir toutes ces BD!

J'ai aussi pleins de trucs à ajouter à mon carnet pour nous aider Fin et moi à monter un truc pour gagner notre vie sans trop se fatiguer car après tout quand on voit ceux qui ont de l'argent généralement ils ne se fatiguent pas vu ce que j'apprends à l'école, le maire assit dans son bureau gagne plus que la pauvre secrétaire qui travaille elle énormément à passer des coups de téléphone prendre les messages et archiver tout ainsi que préparer les réunions et j'en passe !

Il gagne également plus que celle qui fait le ménage dans la mairie alors que cette pauvre femme de ménage doit être épuisé et travaille dure !

Voilà comment la vie était injuste alors honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de finir comme eux, je veux gagner de l'argent aisément et avec Fin on a bien vu que ça pouvait être simple!

Mon carnet se remplit de jours en jours.

J'aurai du le montrer à Fin déjà tout ce que j'ai noté mais bon on s'est vu rapidement et j'avais peur de me faire prendre !

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aider maman à faire un gâteau en plus c'est tout bénéf après je le mange avec elle !

On a préparé la pâte et le chocolat fondue qu'on a mis dedans on l'a mis au four mais le plus dure était d'attendre qu'il refroidisse pour le manger ! Du coup en attendant j'ai lu le reste de ma BD.

On a joué à la pétanque avec papa !

Et puis le repas du soir aussi est vite arrivé le week-end passe vite !

J'ai eu droit à mon gâteau !

Demain si je m'ennuie j'enverrai des messages à Fin' car je suis seul à l'école quand même !

 **27** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui, semaine qui re débute, le week-end me manque déjà, je ne vais pas à l'école de bon cœur.

En plus comme je suis un prédateur et non une proie je ne suis pas bien vu, comme j'ai pu te le dire auparavant journal.

Ça va un peu mieux mais je me méfie toujours même si avec la bagarre de Fin' ça s'est un peu calmé...

On a eu un cours qui parlait des droits en général, et je voyais que ça avait encore un rapport avec les bagarres.

Qu'au bout de 10 ans y avait prescription quand y avait un délit et donc le maître d'école en a profité pour dire de ne pas attendre si on avait de nouveaux éléments concernant la bagarre qu'il fallait pas attendre du coup qu'on grandisse...

Honnêtement j'espérais vraiment que personne ne dise quoique se soir car malgré tout c'était très dangereux pour Fin', il pourrait avoir de gros problèmes !

J'ai bien noté tous ces cours de droit à notre âge c'est bizarre mais bon connaître la législation déjà et avec le bagarre le maître a été plus loin dans son cours du coup c'est intéressant pour moi et Fin'!

Ça peut nous servir pour se sortir des galères ou les éviter tout en gagnant de l'argent et estoquant à ceux qui se moquent de nous !

A la récrée y en a qui ont joué aux billes moi bah je m'ennuyai donc j'ai envoyé discrètement des SMS à Fin', je suis pas intégré puisque je suis un prédateur.

J'hésite pour changer d'école ou y en aura plus de prédateur et où on connaît pas mon histoire.

J'ai dit à Fin' ce qu'on avait appris il a dit « ah ouais cool mec ! Note bien les moyens de détourner les droits les règles leurs conneries si tu trouves car t'es malin gars ! » ça m'a vraiment redonné le sourire et confiance en moi, Fin' pense que je suis quelqu'un de malin et d'intelligent et ça ça m'aide beaucoup ! Car l'école à force j'en peux plus je tiens parce que Fin' et parce que maman mais elle elle sait pas tout et je peux pas tout lui dire elle serait triste et peut être en colère pour les trucs avec Fin', je pourrais lui faire beaucoup de peine donc je veux pas lui dire.

Elle se donne tellement que ça l'effondrait... maman est joyeuse et a toujours le sourire alors qu'elle fait beaucoup dans la journée et papa aussi je veux pas qu'ils se sentent mal alors qu'ils travaillent déjà dures.

Une chose est sure je serais pas comme eux en voyant comment on nous traite nous les prédateurs et les efforts fait pour peu derrière.

Pour ça que j'écoute Fin' , il a de bonnes idées pour gagner de l'argent sans trop d'efforts et surtout à la hauteur de ce que les gens pensent de nous, au moins ils jugeront pas pour rien.

L'école quand ça s'est fini je suis parti rejoindre maman rapidement et pour me détendre avant d'aller dodo j'ai lu un peu ma BD.

 **28** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui deuxième jour d'école de la semaine, déjà marre mais bon on y va quand même je pense arrêter l'école dès que j'aurai l'âge de pouvoir travailler et que je penserai avoir fait le tour des choses à savoir pour pas se faire prendre.

J'ai hâte de pouvoir gagner ma vie et de pouvoir être libre et pas entouré longtemps de ces hypocrites de camarades qui ne m'aiment pas parce que je ne suis pas une proie. C'est du racisme mais ça par contre y a pas de sensibilisation à l'école, parce que tout le monde finalement a peur des prédateurs. Même le maître, je pense. Ça n'a pas changé et Zootopie n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle pense être !

On ne vit pas en harmonie.

Y a un gros problème de tolérance et ce n'est pas les prédateurs les problèmes ce sont les proies qui ne comprennent pas qu'à la base on veut rien de mal, maintenant je m'en fiche ça m'a tellement déçu que je suis prêt à être ce qu'ils pensent que je suis : qqn à qui on peut pas faire confiance donc l'arnaque ne me fait plus rien, je n'ai plus honte d'arnaquer je n'ai plus peur de ça.

Le maître nous a dit qu'on aurait un exposé à faire en groupe, super... évidemment personne n'a voulu se mettre avec moi... le prédateur et surtout celui qui avait saccagé le repère des scouts.

Mais bon y avait une raison aussi, ce sont eux qui ont été les monstres avant.

Le maître a du un peu s'énerver car personne ne voulait se mettre avec moi, il arrêtait pas de dire que c'était stupide, que l'intégration était importante, en faite il en avait autant après moi qu'après eux… alors je suis fautif moi aussi ? D'être un prédateur ?

J'ai fini par dire qu'au pire je ferais tout seul l'exposé et que c'était pas grave et là ça a empiré car il a dit que l'importance était le travail de groupe l'intégration etc. que je ne faisais pas d'efforts, alors du coup il a dit qu'il appellerait ma mère qu'il voulait lui parler en privé et là je me suis pas senti bien du tout. Car c'est vraiment ce que je voulais éviter, j'avais envie de taper tous mes camarades, je ne voulais vraiment pas que maman sache ça et que ça la rende triste ! Je rageais intérieurement ! Quelle bande d'imbéciles !

Je voulais pas pour une fois que l'école finisse rapidement et l'heure a fini évidemment par arrivé et comme prévu le maître a pris ma maman à part pour lui parler de ça, elle s'est sentie mal à l'aise et j'ai vu au loin son visage se crisper, son sourire disparaître et là, vraiment là, je me suis dit que je pouvais pas rester comme ça qu'il fallait que ça change qu'ils allaient le payer !

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu j'ai écrit petit bout par petit bout et j'ai essayé de vite finir ce que j'avais en tête (avec des trous dans ce que je voulais mettre mais trouvé en se creusant la tête) pendant mes petits moments très court, car j'étais fort débordée!**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est fort motivant surtout quand on a beaucoup de choses à faire et que derrière la fanfiction n'avance pas mais qu'on se dit, de toute façon peu de gens sont interessés, parfois ça peut motiver, Laetitialfw et backura vous m'avez motivé et je vous en remercie ! CoolMhouse m'attend donc je ne m'en fais pas trop, je sais qu'elle reprend tôt ou tard :)**

 **Merci à tous et à bientôt, je l'espère !**

 **Gothikana**


	8. Jour 29-30-31 et 32 (Nick 9 ans)

**Bonjour chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices, et franchement désolée pour ce gros gros GROS retard !**

 **Entre les partiels, le stage et après les deux semaines et demi sans internet, la difficulté a été au plus haut point pour écrire et poster cette suite! Je m'en excuse encore, encore et encore ! Veuillez me pardonner !**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire, mais il a fallu que je me freine, les mots que je voulais une fois de plus utiliser étaient beaucoup trop développés pour un gamin de 9 ans !**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir laissé filer trop de fautes d'orthographes, ni d'incohérences et encore moins de mots trop riche pour un gamin de 9 ans !**

 **J'attends vos commentaires, j'espère que vous avez su occuper votre temps en attendant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si les mots sont appropriés ou non pour un gamin de 9 ans !**

 **(oui j'embête avec ça ! ^^)**

 **CoolMhouse : Nick profite beaucoup de ces week-end, et c'est pas plus mal vu ce qu'il vit à l'école, ça permet de faire la pause face à son "enfer quotidien", oui Fin' prend beaucoup de risques à croire qu'il n'a peur de rien ! Oui, tu as tout à fait raison en ce qui concerne l'école, d'ailleurs Fin' compte sur lui comme tu dis ! Oui, le pauvre tout le monde est contre lui, c'est horrible mais quand on y regarde ça arrive souvent ce genre de situations ! Le langage SMS, hmmm ça dépend où ? car il parle à Fin' par SMS donc c'est possible, après c'est un petit de 9 ans sur son journal il écrit comme il le souhaite, il parle comme s'il parlait à un pote !**

 **Laetitialfw : Effectivement, le retour à l'école est un vrai coup dure pour Nick, oui son avenir n'est pas glorieux, mais on sait ce qu'il va devenir dans Zootopie, on comprends sûrement mieux son changement de son souhait de devenir scoot à celui de devenir arnaqueur ! Oui vivement et promis je vais écrire jusque là ;) (tu verras comment je vais m'y prendre ^^) et merci pour tes messages privés de soutien, désolée vraiment pour le retard, je t'ai expliqué par message privé mais aussi là en début ^^ ça m'aide beaucoup ton soutien !**

 **Backura : C'est super gentil d'avoir commenté, ça me motive, oui c'est difficile d'écrire surtout comme un petit de 9 ans parfois je reprends et je me dis hmmm non vocabulaire trop riche pour un gamin de 9 ans, on recommence avec un vocabulaire plus adapté !", alors les deux j'ai un fil conducteur dans ma tête car je sais ce que je dois mettre le long de son périple, c'est à dire que j'ai des aventures déjà prévues, mais je marche aussi à l'inspiration et surtout je me mets à sa place pour comprendre comment il a pu en arriver là, c'est difficile et après pas tant que ça, puisque quand on est à sa place on a envie de raconter raconter les mésaventures et on a des idées ! Oh c'est vrai ? Tu as la peluche ? j'adore en plus ce petit renard, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire ! Ah oui ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu pour son petit journal !**

 **Place à la suite, et encore merci à tous vos messages de soutien, désolée d'être aussi longue à poster, je me débrouille comme je peux avec mes études!**

* * *

 **29** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Aujourd'hui maman avait laissé tomber la discussion hier avec moi, car elle pensait que ça me chagrinerait encore d'en parler juste après le problème hier. Du coup ce matin, je la voyais crispée pendant le petit déjeuner et je voyais bien que ça la tracassait. En faite, je pense qu'elle savait pas comment m'en parler, mais j'avais peur moi de lui parler et qu'elle se sente encore plus mal, du coup moi aussi ça m'a rendu mal et je savais pas quoi faire.

Il a fallu retourner à l'école et maman sur le chemin a réussi à ouvrir la bouche « Nicholas, je sais que tu as du mal avec ta classe, mais essaie d'aller de l'avant, ils n'ont pas toujours été tendre avec toi , mais montre que tu es plus intelligent, que tu ne tiens pas rigueur de tout ça, que tu passes au-dessus de tout ça car tu es fort, affirme-toi et choisi un groupe pour ton exposé... »

La voyant pas trop bien je lui ai dit « je vais essayer maman, mais ce sont eux qui refusaient de se mettre avec moi, dans cette école il n'y a plus un seul prédateur, et j'ai comme l'impression que… »

Ma maman eut quelques larmes aux yeux.

« désolé maman… » sont les seuls mots que j'ai su lancé.

Nous étions arrivés devant mon école donc je me suis dépêché de courir pour pas que maman ait à subir les regards de tous et surtout qu'elle soit rassurée de me voir y aller en courant comme si j'avais envie d'y aller. Mais évidemment j'ai fait ça pour ne pas la voir mal et surtout pas parce que j'avais envie d'aller à l'école, surtout pour retrouver des hypocrites.

Mais en arrivant en courant dans la cour j'ai percuté mon maître d'école, et là la seule chose que j'ai su faire c'est sourire bêtement mais très très embêté de ce qui se passait. Il me regarda et eut un sourire : « Content que tu arrives enthousiaste à l'école, je t'ai trouvé un groupe pour ton exposé, finalement nous avons un nouvel élève venu s'inscrire, et il veut bien se mettre avec toi… »

J'ai été très surpris de voir, Paul, le chef des scoots, avec un sourire gêné. C'était plutôt lui qui avait l'air d'être stressé à l'idée de me voir, mais j'étais assez mitigé sur ce qu'il voulait au final.

Je suis arrivé vers lui en croisant les bras attendant une explication.

« Nicholas, me dit-il doucement, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Je l'ai regardé mais je n'ai pas du tout oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne pouvais pas pardonner comme ça, l'humiliation que j'avais subi, mon rêve brisé… Et puis, pourquoi comme ça, tout à coup des excuses ?

Je lui ai dit : « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Finalement, on n'est pas des monstres ? Finalement, je le méritais comme toi ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Dans mon école ? »

J'ai pas du tout le fond méchant, mais je me posais beaucoup de questions, je n'aurai pas pu me venger en l'humiliant à son tour. Finnick, s'il avait été là lui l'aurait peut-être fait.

« - Pour tout avouer, j'ai été viré de mon école parce que le soir où on t'a fait la mauvaise blague, les caméras du Zootopia Juniors Rangers troop 914 étaient allumées et ils ont retrouvés la muselière… »

Je lui ai répondu « Tu appelles ça une mauvaise blague ? C'est du racisme, c'est pour cela que tu as été viré, ça donne une mauvaise image des scoots, alors que les scoots sont censés être admirables et tolérants, enfin c'est ce que doivent penser les gens, alors évidemment qu'avec ce que tu as fait les gens ont moins confiance, ça casse l'idée qu'ils se faisaient des scoots… »

Paul baissa la tête encore plus déçu : « Je sais, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça… désolé Nicholas »

Je lui répondis honnêtement et sans émotion « Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Tu ne dois pas être le seul à le penser… »

Tout de suite, il s'est exclamé : « On peut changer les choses ! Je me suis trompé sur ton compte ! On peut faire un exposé sur le racisme justement sur la façon dont on voit les autres sans le connaître… »

Ce que je lui ai répondu : « Tu ne pourras pas changer le regard des autres, mais on va le faire quand même cet exposé, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que c'est pour récupérer ta place… » J'avais dit ça sur un ton tellement « je m'en fou » qu'il avait été lui-même surpris. J'ai avancé et il m'a suivi.

La journée, il s'est assis à côté de moi et c'était le jour où on devait avoir fini de réfléchir au sujet qu'on allait faire pour l'exposé. On a donc rendu le papier avec le sujet « Le regard des autres envers les prédateurs », on avait fait une petite explication comme demandé.

Le maître a semblé surpris mais plutôt content du sujet. Je suis rentrée chez moi, blasé, mais j'ai fait un sourire à ma mère. Je commençais à m'entraîner à ne montrer aucune émotion ou à en imiter pour soit ne pas inquiéter maman soit ne rien montrer aux autres. C'est ce qui faisait ma force ! Ne jamais montrer que l'on t'a blessé !

 **30** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Le lendemain, en me levant, j'ai vu sur le téléphone que m'avait donné Finnick un message « Salut mon pote ! Le gars qui t'a cassé les couilles au club des scoots là ? ! Bah il a été mis à pied pour le moment, il a des comptes à rendre avant de pouvoir réintégrer les scoots s'il le veut ! Après notre bordel, y a eu une enquête et c'est là qu'ils ont vu ce qui s'était passé avec toi sur les caméras, j'ai poussé à le faire car on nous a gollé, il aurait fallu qu'à côté de l'école on fasse des travaux d'intérêt généraux, de la merde ! C'est ces FDP qui ont foutu la merde avant nous ! J'ai insisté, j'ai eu raison, t'as vu ?! On a gagné ! »

En vrai, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, parce que je savais que Finnick aurait joué de la situation d'hier et n'approuverait pas ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai réfléchi, je lui ai écrit : « Ouais salut mon pote ! Je sais, hier Paul était dans mon école et il est venu s'excuser, j'ai pas accepté ses excuses, on fait un exposé ensemble car ça m'arrange, j'avais personne ! Je suis pas con, je sais qu'il veut redonner une bonne image de lui, mais j'ai décidé de rien montrer pour qu'il remarque que rien ne me touche de sa part ! Je vais tout faire pour le pousser à lui-même sans que je le demande, qu'il me rende la pareille ! »

Je sais qu'il fallait être malin, mais je savais pas comment le dire à Finnick, j'espérais juste qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir. J'ai éteint le tel, je voulais pas que ça fiche en l'air mon plan.

Je suis arrivé à l'école, et on a demandé au maitre si c'était possible de prendre des journaux pour notre exposé, comme ça on aurait plusieurs exemples pour notre exposé. Devant le maître, je faisais celui qui était motivé mais avec Paul, je m'en fichais. Ça le mettait mal, et c'était pas plus mal, parce que lui il comprenait pas et il osait pas me demander si je faisais pas semblant d'être motivé devant le maître.

Au final, on a passé la journée à faire l'exposé, dans les journaux qu'on avait récupéré, Paul avait tenu à prendre l'article où l'on parlait de mon agression, j'ai laissé faire, j'étais un peu lassé. On a récupéré d'autres articles de journaux, y en a un qui parlait de Tom, 5 ans, agressé par un groupe de proies parce qu'il était un petit tigre avec des crocs dépassant de sa mâchoire. On avait aussi un autre, cette fois un collégien de 12 ans, Peter, un jeune ours, tabassé et violenté par des proies parce qu'il était le plus gros prédateur du collège. Et le dernier article qu'il nous restait à coller sur notre grand poser, Noah, un jeune panthère de 8 ans, hospitalisé après avoir été battu par les grands frères d'un jeune mouton parce que du fait de ces crocs et que c'était un prédateur, il faisait peur au jeune frère.

Travailler sur cet exposé ne m'a pas fait de grand bien, au contraire, ça me rappelait sans cesse mon agression et je me suis mis plusieurs fois à la place des 3 autres garçons sur les articles de journaux. C'est vrai ?! Ça aurait pu être moi !

Parmi tous les articles, ces 3 étaient ressortis les plus frappants mais les autres articles ne m'avaient pas non plus laissé de marbre. A l'extérieur, j'avais absolument rien montré mais à l'intérieur j'étais mal, brisé.

On a rédigé nos textes, nos plans pour l'oral de fin de semaine, ce n'était qu'une esquisse, on avait encore demain pour finir !

C'était compliqué car à la fois je voulais crier injustice mais à la fois je refusais de montrer encore une fois que ça m'avait touché ! Du coup, pour écrire ma partie ça a été plus long qu'imaginé par Paul. Lui ça a été long aussi, il n'a aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir un prédateur dans ces conditions et il avait du mal à écrire sur ses propres bêtises, honteux je pense….

Du coup, l'un comme l'autre ça n'a pas été de la tarte, mais il n'est pas à plaindre !

J'ai donc été content quand l'école s'est finie et que je suis rentré, maman m'avait préparé un bon gâteau au chocolat en plus !

J'ai rallumé le téléphone au soir avant d'aller dodo, Finnick m'avait répondu et à ma grande surprise assez content de mon action : « T'as raison mec ! Tout doit venir de lui, comme ça t'es responsable de rien ! T'es de plus en plus un pro dans les affaires, toi ! Vivement tes 12 ans, à la fin de la scolarité obligatoire pour avoir légalement le droit de travailler ! Bon courage pour les cours, mon pote ! A+ »

Je suis allé dormir après ce message, j'étais content.

 **31** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Rebelotte pour finir cet exposé, il fallait tout fignoler, Paul était super motivé, moi cosi-cossa. Ça a été difficile de s'y remettre.

Le matin, j'avais pas su prendre de petit déjeuner car le fait d'avoir réfléchi au lever pour savoir comment faire m'avait donné une migraine. Maman s'était un peu inquiétée, je lui avais expliqué que j'avais un exposé à terminer sans entrer dans les détails, elle m'a cru stressé…. C'était pas vraiment le cas, ça m'était égal… Mais j'ai préféré laisser croire maman à ça, ça lui permettrait de voir que je m'inquiétais un minimum pour ma scolarité même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça la rassurait en quelques sortes.

A la base, j'étais un élève moyen à l'école, ni excellent ni mauvais. Pourtant quand j'avais eu Madame Forest, une vieille Louve, tellement gentille en fin de maternelle et début primaire, j'étais excellent. Mais après j'ai eu Monsieur Meadow, un maître dans les 40 ans, un cheval, et depuis je suis devenu moyen, je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler (sauf là où je commence à m'en moquer, juste la moyenne, ça passe maintenant). Mais à ce moment-là peut-être le changement de maître m'a fait baisser, sa méthode de travail comme dirait maman, peut-être ou bien dans ma tête sans le savoir ça m'a perturbé, je crois que les grands appelles ça « l'inconscience » (la partie du cerveau qu'on contrôle pas).

Après avoir relu nos articles et nos notes, bizarrement ça a été tout seul, Paul a réussi à écrire sa partie d'oral et trouver « des phrases dites d'accroches » : une des consignes donné par le maître pour le poster.

Et moi, j'ai réussi à trouver le juste milieu entre le fait d'être pas du tout touché et de montrer un peu l'injustice, c'était bien mais il faudra pas trop lire et essayer d'apprendre le plus possible le texte.

On a réussi à tout finir et ça rendait pas mal, pour une fois peut-être j'aurai une note excellente avec Monsieur Meadow, moi qui ait souvent une note « correcte » que dit mon maître.

En partant de l'école, un peu blasé, Paul m'a rattrapé « Attends Nick ! Si on a une bonne note, je te propose de t'offrir un paquet de bonbon, après tout, t'étais pas obligé de travailler avec moi, t'as été sympas, surtout le sujet c'était délicat… c'était pour toi mais ça devait pas être simple, et je me sens responsable d'avoir effacé ton sourire… »

Je lui ai répondu blasé, « Si tu veux… je dois y aller… à lundi pour l'oral »

Je l'ai vu se gratter les mains angoissé, mais je m'en fichais, et au final mon plan avait fonctionné.

Maman m'a récupéré et m'a donné une sucette parce que j'avais réussi à trouver un groupe pour mon exposé et pensait du coup que ça s'arrangeait mais seulement d'apparence finalement, mais j'ai rien voulu lui dire. Je préfère qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et qu'elle soit rassurée.

Quand on est rentré, j'ai dit à maman que peut-être la note serait bien meilleure que celles que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant, sans trop trop me vanter, juste comme ça. Mais ça lui a fait plaisir et mon père en rentrant « Si t'as une superbe note comme au tout début que t'avais avec Madame FOREST, on sera tous les deux contents tu sais, une bonne note même seule, ça sera bien Nicholas, car tu n'es pas mauvais non plus à l'école, donc je ne te force pas à te surpasser ! » Papa était fatigué, ouvrier, il savait que c'était dure mais il voulait pas me frustrer à travailler trop dure non plus sachant ce qu'il se passait.

Je suis partie dormir et j'ai pensé à ce que j'avais dit à Finnick et la phrase de Paula avant que je parte, il fallait que je dise à Finnick que mon plan fonctionnait. Du coup, j'ai envoyé un SMS à Finnick « Tu vois laisser faire fonctionne, il me propose lui-même de me ramener un paquet de bonbon ! »

Il m'a répondu aussitôt « Trop balaise mon pote, c'est un bon début ! Tu vas devenir un vrai boss sur l'arnaque, car c'est une forme de technique ça ! Hmmm tu me donnes tellement d'idées pour nos petites affaires quand tu sortiras de l'école »

Je suis allé dormir, fatigué et content de moi.

 **32** **ème** **jour de l'écriture de mon journal :**

Le matin, pas école, samedi, j'ai dormi jusque tard ! « Grasse mat' ? » et une idée m'est venue par rapport au SMS de Finnick d'hier : voir les jeux de rôle pour encore mieux savoir jouer la comédie ! Au fond, j'en aurai besoin, on ne sait jamais combien de temps je pourrais tenir : avoir l'air heureux devant maman, ne rien montrer à l'école de ma colère et tristesse d'être de côté parce que j'étais un prédateur et surtout avoir l'air motivé avec le maître mais pas avec mes camarades qui jouaient les hypocrites !

J'ai pris un petit déjeuner tard, mais maman avait rigolé en me voyant motivé « Bah alors mon petit renard, tu es bien joyeux et dynamique aujourd'hui ! »

Je lui ai dit « Maman je veux aller voir le théâtre avec mamie ! »

Elle rigolait et fut surprise « ça t'intéresse vraiment Nick ? car tu sais mamie te le dira aussi il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes au théâtre, sauf les théâtre comique pour les petits et tu as 9 ans, et les autres théâtres sont plus chers… »

J'ai regardé maman « Juste le théâtre de mamie me suffit, j'ai en dessous de 12 ans en plus, donc c'est gratuit pour moi… »

Maman sourit « Si ça te plait, je vais te laisser y aller, mais tu sais Nicholas, c'est un petit théâtre de banlieue ce n'est pas très extraordinaire, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne font pas payer des sommes exorbitantes et qu'ils ne font pas payer les enfants en dessous de 12 ans »

Je l'ai regardé : « Ce n'est rien, j'aimerai vraiment aller voir ! Et puis tu ne payeras rien c'est plutôt bien ! » Maman a souri j'étais content qu'elle sourit ! Et après je lui ai demandé quand même « Par contre, ça veut dire quoi exorbitante ? »

Elle a rigolé « ça veut dire trop cher mon chéri ! »

J'ai souri et je lui ai dit « Bah tu payeras rien ! » Je savais que maman et papa n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argents, donc ça m'arrangeait !

Maman m'a emmené voir mamie l'après-midi et a parlé à mamie de mon idée, et elle a trouvé ça « c'est une excellente idée ! »

Et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait mais que l'on irait à pied, du coup à 15h on est parti, elle avait pris un sac avec un gouter dedans pour qu'on puisse gouter là-bas après, car il y avait un parc à côté m'avait dit mamie.

C'était l'histoire d'un ours qui cherchait du travail et n'en trouvait pas parce qu'il était trop timide, beaucoup rigolait parce que comme il était timide il se retrouvait parfois dans des situations très drôles.

Et après quelqu'un lui a donné du travail, c'était un endroit où même timide, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il avait juste à mettre des bonbons dans des paquets, est-ce que c'était ça ouvrier ?

Pourtant apparemment il avait des diplômes et avait beaucoup de savoir, ça m'avait rendu un peu triste pour lui. Et il a rencontré une ours qui parlait beaucoup et qui était pas timide, elle l'a aidé à être moins timide et renvoyer balader tout le monde, même là ça a été drôle car il le faisait pour un oui ou un non. Et après il a été viré de l'usine et il a été repris avec les diplômes à un boulot qui était à son niveau ! Et au final, il a fini avec l'ours qui l'avait aidé et ils se sont mariés.

Mamie m'a demandé à la fin si ça m'avait plu, bien sûre que oui mamie, et en plus ça j'ai pas dit mais moi ça a été pareil avec Finnick mais par l'amitié, c'est mon meilleur ami, moi je tomberai jamais amoureux voyons ! Mais lui il m'avait aidé comme dans le théâtre… ça m'a fait du bien ! Finnick était mon meilleur ami, ça c'était sûre maintenant j'en étais sûre, c'était ma bonne étoile ! Comme dans le théâtre ! Il avait changé ma vie et aidé à avancer !

On a gouté avec mamie, on a raconté des passages de la pièce de théâtre qui nous ont fait rire, et puis on est rentrés. Sur le chemin pour rentrer, j'ai dit à mamie que je reviendrais quand y en aura d'autres qu'elle ira.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait contente de me remmener surtout qu'elle avait un abonnement comme elle faisait partie du quartier.

Du coup, je suis allé dormir avec des étoiles plein les yeux, et j'ai pensé aux jeux d'acteurs des personnes sur la scène. Faut savoir se rebeller souvent et montrer son caractère aussi pour ne pas se faire avoir.

C'était chouette cette journée !

* * *

 **J'espère que la suite vous a plu ! Et j'espère surtout que vous n'attendrez plus si longtemps pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça me motive énormément, et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **De grosses bises à tout le monde !**

 **Gothikana**


End file.
